Ghost Love
by Little Hope
Summary: Ella Toda su vida a visto fantasmas. Solo una persona sabe su secreto. ¿Cambiara su vida cuando aparescan los cullen? ¿Ella se dara otra oportunidad en el amor? Entren y opinen :D
1. Prefacio

_**Ella aparenta ser una chica normal**_

_**Pero no lo es**_

_**Desde muy pequeña está acostumbrada**_

_**A ver Fantasmas**_

_**Pero a veces la sorprenden**_

_**Solo su amiga Ángela sabe su secreto**_

_**¿Qué pasaría si el amor tocara su puerta?**_

_**Si una nueva familia se mudara **_

_**En frente de su casa**_

_**¿Cambiara su vida?**_

_**O seguirá igual que siempre**_


	2. Secreto Revelado

_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
**

_Ellos están entre nosotros_

_Pocos somos los afortunados _

_Que los vemos_

_¿Los ayudamos a cruzar?_

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, bueno en realidad es Isabella Marie Swan, odio mi nombre completo, pero mis padres quisieron llamarme a sí.

Vivo en Forks, Washington un pequeño pueblo de temperaturas bajas y por ello la mayoría del tiempo esta nublado, rara vez podemos apreciar un sol brillante y si les toca verlo disfrútenlo antes de que desaparezca, me mude a Forks para dale privacidad a mis padres René y Charlie, siendo hija única y ya casi mayor de edad me quise mudar a este pueblo, con mi vieja amiga Ángela, que es mi compañera de piso, todavía recuerdo cuando ella supo mi secreto.

¿Cuál secreto? Resulta que desde muy pequeña prácticamente desde que tengo memoria, veo espíritus, o como el mundo los conoce "Fantasmas", estoy acostumbrada a que todos mis días presienta o vea algo, o por lo regular escuchar voces.

Con respecto a cómo supo mi secreto fue algo que extrañas veces me pasa.

_Llevaba viviendo casi un año con mi amiga Ángela, las dos vamos en la misma preparatoria de Forks, bueno la única que existe aquí, antes de que ella no se hiciera novia de Ben, nos veníamos juntas pero hace unos meses empezaron a andar, por lo tanto hoy es uno de esos días que llego sola a casa. _

_Tome mi libro favorito Romeo y Julieta de la estantería que tenemos en la esquina y me senté en el sillón doble que está enfrente de la tele a espaldas de la cocina, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo pero se empezó a escuchar pasos, lo ignore y me trate de concentrar en la lectura, pero los pasos eran más fuertes como si estuvieran marchando en un mismo lugar, frustrada me levante y me encamine a la habitación de Ángela que era donde se escuchaban los pasos, abrí la puerta poco a poco para ver que hacia ese ruido, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente, me encontré con una ancianita de pie mirando por la ventana._

_Di un paso hacia delante pero la madera rechino obligándome a quedarme quieta._

_La ancianita se giro _–_ ¿Quién eres niña?_ – _me pregunto._

_Rara vez hablaba con ellos, ya sea porque me daba miedo y no me atrevía, pero en ocasiones no pensaba las consecuencias como horita._

–_No te asustes –__pidió __–__No te hare daño__– se sentó en la mecedora y se me quedo observando – Eres una de las pocas personas que logran vernos –dijo_

_Salí de mi absortamiento y negué con la cabeza. _

–_No debí entrar–__susurre_

–_Sin embargo lo hiciste– _

_La mire – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte acomodándome en la cama de Ángela._

–_Mi pequeña vive aquí –__me respondió __–__Ella es tu amiga __–__Afirmo señalando la foto en el espejo del tocador, donde salíamos Ang y yo._

– _¿Qué eres de Ángela? –__le pregunte_

_Ella rio – Creo que soy su abuela–_

–_Su abuela– repetí –__Pero entonces que haces aquí__– _

_La ancianita se paro para dirigirse a la puerta, se agacho donde estaba la tabla que rechinaba y la levanto, de ella saco un cajita de metal color verde algo oxidada, regreso con ella y me la extendió. La tome sin abrirla._

–_Quiero que se la des– pidió_

–_Lo hare– dije viéndola a los ojos_

_Ella sonrió – Gracias –_

_Baje mi vista a la caja y la abrí para revelar un collar de perlas–__Por cierto me llamo Rosa __– _

–_Yo soy Bella– dije levantando la cabeza para descubrir que ya no estaba._

– _¿Bella? – voltee para encontrarme a Ángela parada en la puerta. – ¿Con quien hablabas? – pregunto_

_No le respondí._

– _¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –__volvió a preguntar_

–_Yo – _

_Ella se acerco y vio el collar, abrió los ojos como platos y me observo – El collar de mi abuela, pero donde lo encontraste–_

Por ese día le tuve que contar mi secreto, tenía miedo de que me juzgara de loca pero tenía que decírselo, es mi mejor amiga, después de que le contara como fue que conocí a su abuela, le fui contando cada vez que veía algo o escuchaba, rara vez platicaba con alguien como lo hice con su abuela o diferentes personas antes de que eso sucediera.

– ¿Bella? Estas en casa –

–Si Ang – le grite –Estoy en mi cuarto–

Escuche un par de golpes en la puerta –Puedo pasar– dijo

Le sonreí y palmee el lugar de al lado de mi cama –Claro–

Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado – Y bien como te fue–le pregunte

Ángela se encogió de hombros – Como siempre, todo lindo–

–Ben es un buen chico–le comente

Ella se ruborizo–Si lo sé pero es a veces tan irreal–

–Encontrar el amor no es irreal–

Me miro – Ya volverás a tener a alguien Bells– me consoló

Bufe– Espero que no sea como Mike– Reí

–El es un imbécil– se rio conmigo

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos charlando de su salida con Ben y de mi desafortunada relación con Mike que para cuando acabamos ya había obscurecido, yo propuse hacer la cena mientras ella veía un poco de televisión, cuando terminamos de cenar, lavamos los platos y nos pusimos a ver la película de Orgullo y prejuicio.

Ella se estiro– Yo me voy acostar Bells– dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta mañana Ang– dije dirigiendo nuevamente mi atención a la tele. Y sin darme cuenta fui quedándome dormida.


	3. Los Cullen

_Recordatorio: __**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer . . .  
**_

_No somos fenómenos_

– ¡Bella! Se nos hará tarde– decía Äng moviéndome.

Me desentumí –Ya voy, ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte moviendo mi cuello, eso me pasa por dormir sentada.

Ella miro su reloj–Faltan 2 horas, a si que muévete–

La mire. Era demasiado temprano.

_Una hora más tarde_

– ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Ang dándose la vuelta, las dos ya nos encontrábamos vestidas y con algo ligero en el estomago ya que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba comer demasiado, solo un plato de fruta y un zumo de naranja.

La observe llevaba, un pantalón azul con una blusa blanca que se amarraba por atrás de su cuello y en vez de llevar agarrado su cabello, esta vez lo tenía suelto y unas bailarinas blancas.

–Saldrás con Ben verdad– Ella asintió –Ya veo porque –dije negando sonriendo –Te vez muy linda–

Ángela asintió – Gracias, Bells tu también estas muy linda– me dijo

Bueno no estaba tan mal, llevaba unos pesqueros negros y una simple blusa roja con letras negras que decían "I love me" y mi pelo suelto y mis convers de botita negros.

Sonreí –Vamos antes de que decidas cambiarte de nuevo –

Las dos reímos y nos encaminamos a la prepa, como siempre platicando de todo lo que se nos ocurriera, estábamos hablando sobre el trabajo de biología.

–No puedo creer que no lo hicieras –me dijo

Bufe – Estaba complicado– dije pateando una roca.

–Necesitaras un tutor Bells– me aconsejo

Mire al piso – Pues si pero quien–

–Yo puedo ayudarte por las noches– se ofreció

Negué – Y perder tu tiempo con Ben, no gracias –

–Entonces que harás–

–Vaya que fácil fue convencerte– me hice la dolida

Ella me abrazo –Sabes que te quiero no –

Reí – Claro Ang – dije volteando hacia enfrente, me tense hay había uno de _los otros_, Ángela sintió cuando me tense, ella se detuvo obligándome a detenerme yo igual.

–Es una lástima que yo no lo vea–dijo quejándose como siempre.

No le conteste, por cómo estaba observando el señor el ventanal, pareciera que no supiera que estaba muerto como muchos otros, que no se dan cuenta, hasta que alguien como yo los ayuda, pero este a comparación de otros se veía feliz, se veía ya mayor pero extremadamente guapo, su piel pálida como otros, su pelo rubio y a juzgar por su ropa pareciera que era un doctor.

–Tienes suerte – le dije volviendo a caminar.

Ella bufo– Pero es emocionante poder verlos no–

Reí– Vamos Ang – dije a punto de pasar por al lado del señor.

Pero el doctor me miro atreves del ventanal y me sonrió.

–Hola señorita–

Me congele, no otra vez.

–Hola señor–le contesto Ang.

Espera pero si ella no puede verlos.

–Me podrían dar su opinión en un anillo–

Angela se le acerco – Este está mono– dijo señalando uno con un zafiro azul.

–Imposible – susurre

El señor giro a verme –Se encuentra bien– dijo

Yo negué – Ang vámonos – dije jalándola sin darle tiempo a responder.

Ya unos metros más lejos de él – Que grosera Bells–

–Era el–

Ella me miro sin comprender– El es uno de ellos– le respondí

–Pero es imposible–

La mire – Lo sé –

Mire por sobre mi hombro y me di cuenta de que el doctor nos estaba mirando.

–Vámonos si– pedí

Y juntas nos fuimos hacia la prepa, yo pensando de que era imposible, ella no los podía ver, como era eso, no tenia explicación.

–Te veo luego Bells– se despidió Angela yendo a su clase de siempre.

Le sonreí – No asistiré a clases–

Ella no me escucho y siguio caminando.

Me gire para dar vuelta a mi casa pero un Jeep color Gris, se estaciono a unos metros de mi, nunca lo había visto tal vez sea algún nuevo, me iba a ir pero la curiosidad me mataba. Error.

De ese Jeep se bajaron 5 personas, todas con la piel pálida, extremadamente hermosos como el doctor, no podrían ser fantasmas ya que los demás los observaban, sentí que todo me daba vueltas y me encamine al extremo del bosque, mire por sobre mi hombro aquellas personas de nuevo.

–Ellos no pueden ser como ellos– susurre

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia a mí. Pero parecieron ignorarme.

Llegue a un viejo tronco que se encontraba en medio del bosque, me recosté en él, y cerré los ojos, porque ahora, me preguntaba, todos parecen verlos, tal vez sea que ah cambiado y que ahora todos tienen el privilegio de verlos. No sabía.

Claro dese juro es un sueño siempre había pensado en eso.

Mi vida más bien mi patética vida era un mal sueño.

Estaba divagando cuando sentí como alguien respiraba en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos alarmada para encontrarme a ¿Un fantasma? Que hacia oliendo mi cuello.

–Tu olor es muy apetecible– dijo él, tenía las mismas características que el doctor y los chicos nuevos. Excepto que este tenía una melena rubia larga.

Espera acaso dijo que mi olor era apetecible.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunte desconcertada

El rio, una risa demasiado maléfica –No tiene importancia al fin morirás– dijo poniéndose encima de mí y acercándose mas a mi cuello.

Trate de moverme, pero él me agarro las muñecas. –Dejame–pedi

El negó sonriendo– Tranquila pequeña no te dolerá–

El me sonrió para luego abrir su boca y ¿Acaso eso eran colmillos? Sentí como algo me lo quitaba de encima para después verlo salir disparado y chocarse contra un tronco de árbol. Vi quien era el dueño de semejante fuerza y se me helo la sangre eran ellos, los chicos nuevo.

La rubia junto con el grandulón lo agarraron de los hombros, vi como el que me ataco se balanceaba para que lo soltaran, la chica de aspecto duende me miro y antes de que pudiera decir nada, vi como lo despedazaban pedazo por pedazo, la chica duende llego a mí y me tapo los ojos, yo no tenía ni fuerza para quitar sus mano, solo me paralice, a los pocos minutos eso creo a mis fosas nasales llego algo como quemado.

–Cielo santo, dime que ella no vio nada – dijo una voz femenina.

Sentí que quitaba sus manos de mis ojos, los abrí poco a poco para ver como los cinco estaban sin saber qué hacer.

–No me quiero mudar de nuevo–se quejo la rubia.

El grandulón negó – No lo sé Rose.

Rose, a si se llamaba. ¿Pero quiénes eran los otros?

– ¿Qué son? –No deje que respondieran – Está claro que no son como ellos– me estaba entrando el pánico.

– ¿Ellos? – pregunto la chica duende.

–Los pueden ver los demás– repetí recordando cuando los vi bajar del Jeep.

La rubia rio–Creo que esta delirando–

–Rosalie– le regaño el de pelo cobrizo.

Ella le miro– ¿Que piensa? – le pregunto

Me encontré con la mirada de pelo cobrizo, vi como fruncía el seño para después negar con la cabeza.

–No puedo ver nada–respondió.

EL grandulón rio– ¿Cómo que no puedes ver nada Eddie? Estas perdiendo tu toque –le pregunto

–Que no me digas Eddie me llamo Edward– le reprendió

–Chicos la están confundiendo –dijo el chico rubio.

Ellos me miraron – ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos explicarle nada– dijo la que se llamaba Rose

La duende se paro y se giro a verme –Alice ni te atrevas– le dijo Edward

Ella solo se encogió de hombros– Lo eh visto– respondió

Todos bufaron como si hubieran perdido una batalla.

–Somos vampiros, y me pregunto ¿A qué te refieres con que no somos como ellos? –me pregunto.

–Vampiros– susurre. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. –Vale ya cuando despertare de toda esta tontería –dije ya histérica –Primero Fantasmas y luego vampiros y que sigue luego zombis o muertos vivientes–

El grandulón rio – Que rara eres –

–Vaya gracias es mejor que loca– recordando todas las veces que me dijo mi madre eso.

Alice me observo detenidamente –Fantasmas–me dijo

Rodee los ojos– Miren si esto es parte de mi sueño ya quiero despertar eh toda mi vida eh querido hacerlo– susurre esto último para mí.

Pero ellos me miraron confundidos.

–Ves fantasmas– afirmo la duende.

–Dios no me digan que el que –

El de pelo cobrizo me interrumpió –Si él era un vampiro se llamaba James y quería beber tu sangre– dijo acercándose a mí.

Lo mire y me quede prendada de esos ojos dorados.

Para después todo se volviera negro.


	4. La rara

_Recordatorio: __**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
**_

_¿Fantasmas de paso?_

_Ellos solo caminan_

_Los pasos que dieron _

_Antes de su muerte_

Me sentí en las nubes, tan relajada, que como quisiera estar así por siempre, sentí un olor desagradable que hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, arrugue la nariz.

"_Se está despertando"_

"_Hay Eddie pobre chica la atontaste"_

"_Chicos esperen afuera"_

¿Esperen afuera?¿ Pues donde estoy? trate de abrir los ojos pero me dolían, al tercer intento pude divisar a un señor de espaldas a mí, por su apariencia sabía que era doctor, por que quien anda todo de blanco, oh espera tal vez ya estoy muerta, si eso parece, trate de levantarme pero algo me tenia sujeta.

—No te muevas—

Lo observe detenidamente, me resultaba familiar pero de donde, como si la pregunta fuera respondida algo en mi interior hizo clic, lo mire espantada, dios me estaba tocando, el uno de ellos, sin poder contener mas el grito que amenazaba por salir, lo deje ir. Grite como si la vida se me fuera en ello y el soltó mi brazo, sin pensarlo me pare lo más rápido posible pero en el proceso me tambalee por lo mareada que estaba, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego. Sentí como me alzaban para recostarme de nuevo, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme al chico del pelo cobrizo observándome fijamente.

—Bella— me llamo alguien a mi costado.

Me gire. El doctor me observaba temiendo alguna otra reacción de mi parte.

—Solo fue un pequeño mareo ¿Haz comido bien últimamente? — preguntó

Negué. En realidad no lo hacía.

—Tendré que darte unas vitaminas— asentí — Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante ¿No te parece? —

Bufe — Mire señor lamento haber sido grosera pero—

— ¿Qué ya se conocían? — pregunto la rubia interrumpiéndome.

Asentí—Como decía lamento lo anterior pero por lo regular no los pueden ver—

—Pero nosotros no somos fantasmas Bella— me aclaro la duende.

Rodee los ojos — Lo sé pero no me dejaste acabar —

—Lo siento —

—Yo debería decirte lo siento, fueron demasiadas emociones en un día— dije

—Bien Bella, Ángela quiere verte—

Lo mire aterrada. Ángela esta aquí. Hay Bella ni siquiera sabes dónde demonios estas.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunte

La mujer de forma de corazón me contesto —Estas en nuestra casa, que está enfrente de tu hogar— me contesto.

¿Quién es esa? ¿Y cuando llego a mi lado? Peor ¿Por qué se quito el chico guapo?

—Te quedaras esta noche para administrarte tus vitaminas vía suero, de acuerdo—

—No me queda de otra —

El doctor rio — Chicos dejen que pase Ángela y esperen afuera—

Los chicos y la mujer de corazón se salieron y el doctor solo se quedo revisando unos papeles.

— ¿Qué ve? —

El dejo de mirar sus papeles para enfocarse en mi —Te hice unos análisis— respondió frunciendo el seño.

—Oh— respondí justo cuando mi amiga estaba entrando.

Ella corrió prácticamente hasta mi abrazándome — Bella, me asustaste —

Reí — Te dije que no iría ah clases—

—Te sentiste mal —

Asentí —Pero ya estoy mejor—

Ella negó — Tienes que cuidarte más Bella—

—Vaya en vez de que me ayudes—

Ang me dio un golpecito leve en la frente — Tonta—

Estuvimos platicando de que paso en la escuela, como siempre nada interesante para mi, luego me empezó a decir sobre el incidente de la mañana cuando íbamos hacia la prepa, le dije que me confundí y se lo creyó, es lo bueno, después me ayudo con los apuntes de la escuela y como yo no podía comer por el maldito suero, ella no pudo aguantar más el hambre y dijo que vendría antes de irse mañana a la prepa a visitarme, le dije que no se preocupara, pero es Ángela ella como yo se preocupa de todo, cuando la vi salir a los pocos minutos tenia a todos los Cullen a mi alrededor, demasiada atención para una persona.

Mire a cada uno, todos perfectos, definitivamente hermosos.

—Si terminaste de analizarnos, queremos que nos expliques algo—dijo molesta Rosalie.

La mire con odio —Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo—

— ¿Una humana común? No gracias— respondió

—Tan siquiera no soy una vampira que — me calle.

¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto? Oh cierto soy anormal. Me tense no era algo terrorífico pero por lo regular esas personas, los fantasmas de paso, a si los llamo, son los que pasan a una velocidad impresionante, pero yo aunque vayan a esa velocidad los puedo ver perfectamente, este era una especie de soldado, eso creo es que iba de verde, en fin, paso tan rápido que me desoriente.

¿Saben que es lo bueno de los fantasmas de paso? Fácil, que no necesitan ayuda. Solo están recorriendo lo que en su vida hicieron. Eso es grandioso porque no me molestan.

Cuando ya deje de pensar en eso. Me gire hacia la rubia que desvié mi mirada por ver al soldado que desapareció en la pared.

—Lo siento, no quiero discutir— le dije sinceramente

Ella me miro mal — Humana cobarde—

—Dios, tanto odio nos tienes, soy Bella ok—

—Rosalie — dijo la mujer de corazón — No discutas por favor, por cierto querida soy Esme—

—Mucho gusto Esme, soy Bella— me presente

Ella asintió —Puedes explicarme porque te tensaste—

Lo mire confundida ¿Cómo saben ellos?

—Puedo sentir tus emociones Bella— dijo el rubio

Lo mire — ¿Y tu eres? —

—Jasper — respondió sonriendo

Asentí —Vale, entonces lo de los vampiros es cierto— no deje que respondieran — Dios no me digan que si existió Dracula—

Ellos rieron a excepción de la rubia.

—No claro que no Bella, solo los hombres lobo— lo mire asombrada —Si y además que te parece si nos cuentas sobre eso de los fantasmas— dijo el doctor

Alice se acerco a mi sentándose a mi lado —Nunca en todos los años siendo esto hemos conocido a alguien a si como tu —

Reí —Tienen suerte—

—Tan malo es — dijo Edward.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. Jamás se me olvidara su nombre._

Lo mire estaba enfrente de mí — ¿Qué quieren saber? — pregunte

— ¿Desde cuándo los ves y porque no corres al vernos? —pregunto con enfado la rubia.

Bufe — Desde pequeña y porque no inspiras miedo—

Ella rio —Te puedo matar muy rápido—

La mire desafiante —Entonces hazlo, nada te lo impide—

—No me provoques—

—Mira Rosalie—dije juntando mis manos —No te estoy provocando, es más te estoy dando permiso—

Ella me miro incrédula —Tienes agallas—

—Yo — El grandulón me interrumpió.

—Hey rara, no digas eso nadie quiere morir— dijo

—Jazzy— la duende miro al rubio.

El me miro —No está deprimida ni asustada—

—Am ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? — dije señalando al grandulón.

—Emmet — respondió sonriendo.

Asentí —Vale, no tengo ganas de morir— aclare —Pero si me toca pues ni modo—

La rubia de la nada desapareció.

—Se fue— dijo simplemente el rubio.

— ¿Qué fue lo primero que viste? — pregunto Alice

Huy, buena pregunta —No recuerdo —le conteste sonriendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dio más miedo? — volvió a preguntar Alice.

Pensé un momento, la mire —Yo creo que el señor del año anterior— le respondí

Ella me miro confundida— Lo que pasa es que iba caminando y de la nada un señor se me pone enfrente y su cara era terrorífica, tenía una rajada en la cara llena de sangre, pensé que estaba herido pero luego cuando desapareció pasando por encima de mí, comprendí que era uno más de ellos— concluí

Ellos asintieron, sabía que iban a preguntar más cosas, pero yo también tenía dudas.

— Existen mas como el de hace rato verdad — dije

Ellos comprendieron — Si Bella, pero solo estuviste en el momento equivocado—

— Como toda mi vida— dije

El doctor sonrió— Somos vegetarianos Bella, solo saciamos la sed en animales—

Sabía que eran extraños, si no horita estuviera muerta.

—Tienen súper fuerza y corren rápido —

El de pelo cobrizo asintió —Además puedo leer la mente, excepto la tuya—

Sonreí —Vaya también mi cerebro está mal—

—Eres diferente— dijo pasando una mano por su lindo cabello.

— ¿Diferente? —

El sonrió. _Que hermosa _pensé—No eres como las demás—

Bufe —Oh por ser anormal, pues vaya— le dije

El iba a decirme algo pero el duende se le adelanto.

—Miren luego pueden hablar todo lo que quieran pero necesito saber cosas de ti—

— ¿Qué más quieres saber? —

Ella negó —De fantasmas no, tengo que saber todo de mi nueva mejor amiga—

Abrí mis ojos como platos — ¿Mejor amiga? — Gemí —No lo creo —

El semblante de ella cambio a uno de tristeza —Pero porque no quieres—

—No es que no quiera, no soy buena compañía—

Era verdad, Ángela era mi amiga pero porque éramos iguales pero Alice y yo no éramos para nada iguales.

—Pues te aguantas, eh visto que lo seremos—

— ¿Visto? — pregunte

—Veo el futuro— respondió simplemente

Sonreí—Que sorpresa—

—Ves, mañana que papá te dija que ya te puedes ir iremos—ordeno

Me encogí de hombros —No me gustan—

Ella negó —Iras de todos modos—

—Vale iré — ya que me quedaba.

El doctor conecto algo en la maquina donde sonaba mi corazón — Listo Bella, creo que no dormirás tanto pero yo me retiro, espero que con el tiempo podamos hablar lentamente, de acuerdo—

Asentí —Sera un placer Dr. —

—Llámame Carlisle—

La mujer de corazón me abrazo —Que descanses los chicos te acompañaran un rato —

—Hasta mañana—respondí simplemente.

Ellos se tomaron de la mano y salieron por la puerta, hasta horita me doy cuenta que estaba en un cuarto normal, y no en uno blanco como en los hospitales, observe detenidamente, era lindo, a mi gusto, había una pila de libros en las esquinas ya que el estante de libros estaba demasiado lleno, había muchos discos y una gran pantalla de plasma, dios bella tan concentrada estabas en ellos que no te diste cuenta. Definitivamente me falta poner más atención.

Jasper hablo — Oye chica—

—Si—

—Te molesta si te pregunto algo—

Negué, el continuo — ¿Por qué no te importa morir? —

Bufe—No tengo por qué vivir—

Emmet se sentó a mi lado izquierdo ya que Alice estaba en el otro —Tienes a tu familia es motivo suficiente— dijo

—Déjala morir si eso es lo que quiere— dijo Rosalie ¿Rosalie? Esa cuando entro.

La mire—Exactamente ¿Quieres hacerme el honor? — le pregunte

Ella no respondió, pero seguía molesta.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tan molesta conmigo? —

Ella chasqueo la lengua —Eres humana —

—Que observación — me burle

Rosalie me asesinaba con la mirada.

—No es bueno pensar en eso si tienes gente que te quiere— dijo el rubio

—No estoy deprimida solo dijo lo que siento —

—Pero y tu familia— dijo Emmet

Reí —Ellos están muy bien sin mí —

La duende negó —Estas equivocada—

—De todos —

— ¿Crees que con morir arreglaras algo? — pregunto para mi asombro Rosalie.

La observe detenidamente. ¿Qué no me quería matar hace rato?

—No hay nada que arreglar—

— ¿Por qué dices todo eso? —pregunto enojado Edward.

Lo mire —Cualquiera puede expresarse como quiera no—

—Pero morir, eso ya es demasiado— dijo el

Rodee los ojos —A ti que más te da—

Emmet se rio de la nada—No puedo creer Eddie—

— ¿Qué no puedes creer? — pregunte

El negó —Nada rara, oye Ross vámonos— dijo para después desaparecer junto con la rubia.

No entendí nada. Pero lo deje pasar.

—Alice amor, porque no vamos a comprarme algo— dijo Jasper.

—Jasper tu odias ir de compras— dijo Edward molesto

El rio —Ya no — dijo tomando a Alice de la mano y desapareciendo como los demás.

—Que raros— murmure

El me miro —Siempre son a si—

— ¿Me escuchaste? —

Edward sonrió. Ok definitivamente adoro esa sonrisa.

—Tenemos un excelente oído—

Yo solo solté un "Oh" y nos quedamos en silencio no se por cuánto tiempo pero el solo estaba hay parado observándome, decidí romper el silencio.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? —

—Es mía —

Me ruborice —Lo siento—

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—pregunto divertido

Lo mire—Por invadir tu privacidad será—

El negó —Debería yo disculparme no crees—

— ¿Por qué por deslumbrarme? —

El sonrió. Engreído. —Te deslumbro—

Negué avergonzada.

—Bella— demando

Asentí mirándolo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. ¿Ya dije que es un presumido?

—Oh por favor dese juro tus novias te han dicho—

De donde demonios tuve el valor de decirle algo así. Dios este maldito suero es en realidad una pócima para decir la verdad no es así, ya me creen loca ahora pienso en Harry Potter. Oh hablando de la película él se parece a Cedric. Pero Edward esta más guapo. Eso que ni que.

Su carcajada me saco de mis pensamientos — Pues no me lo han dicho por qué no tengo— dijo con algo de ¿Tristeza?

Reí —Si claro, no te creo —

Como ese ser no tiene novia. Dios es todo un dios griego.

El negó —En serio con lo de mi naturaleza es imposible ¿Quién se enamoraría de un vampiro? —

_Yo. Yo. Yo. ¿Dónde es la fila?_

—Vaya autoestima— dije

El me miro. _No me mires así no de esa manera sobrehumana._

—Lo dice la chica rara que quiere morir—

Bufe —Ya aclare que no estoy deprimida—

—Pero lo dices como si hablaras del clima—

Lo ignore y mire hacia la ventana, precioso, se veía la luna, ¿Luna? — ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte

El miro hacia atrás —Falta poco para la media noche—

Asentí—Am donde dormirás—

El se encogió de hombros—No duermo—

—Tienes insomnio — afirme

El negó —Nosotros no podemos dormir—

—Oh —Como _ellos_— Entonces porque tienes cama— pregunte curiosa.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, dios prácticamente podía sentir algo, pero que dijo, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero dios no negare que esta mas que atractivo.

—La cama la podemos utilizar para otras cosas aparte de dormir—

_Cosas _pensé. Definitivamente se que a cosas se refiere. Será vampiro pero es un hombre. Para mi desgracia.

Me ruborice —Vaya no pues ya veo que lo tuyo es lo de una noche—

— ¿Una noche? —

Me ruborice más — Si las de solo pasan por aquí y se van—

El comprendió —Oh no eso no —

Lo mire —Yo no soy de esos—

— ¿Pero? —

El me interrumpió—Mi madre me la compro, por si tengo alguna otra relación—

—Ah entonces acabas de terminar con alguien—

Su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza, me arrepentí.

—Lo siento —me disculpe.

El bajo la mirada —No salió como espere— respondió simplemente.

No sé de donde tome el valor pero lleve una de mis manos a su pierna.

—Lo mío tampoco funciono—

El sonrió— Pero es muy diferente a lo mío—

Lo mire confundida — ¿Diferente en qué? —

—No creo que te interese—

Retire mi mano. No me gustaba que me juzgaran.

El levanto su mirada hacia a mi—Bella—

No lo mire —Mira sé que no somos amigos pero tengo corazón—le dije

—Tan siquiera el tuyo late—

Lo mire molesta— Siempre eres así —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Bufe —No lo ce quizás a que eres un bipolar—

—De verdad quieres saber —

Asentí — Pero primero tenemos que ser amigos para contarnos nuestro pasado—

El rio— Eres rara—

—Creo haberlo oído antes—

—Entonces amigos— dijo estirando su mano.

Respondí el saludo— Amigos—

El rio —Entonces amiga —

_Definitivamente esa palabrita no me gustaba como sonaba._

—Si amigo— seguí la corriente

Sin querer bostece —Creo que la humana tiene que dormir—

Negué—No tengo sueño—

—Pero si acabas de bostezar—

Volví a negar pero bostece.

El rio —Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos Bella— dijo el

Algo en mi dijo que eso tenía doble sentido

—Buenas noches Bella—

Yo asentí y me recosté, sentí que se hundía más el colchón antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.


	5. Sombras

**Recordatorio:** _Los_ _personajes_ _pertenecen_ _a_ _Meyer_ _y_ _la_ _trama_ _es_ _mía_ _aun_ _si_ _te_ _parece_ _patética_.

**Sombras...Sombras...Sombras**

**¿En la obscuridad?**

–Buenos días.

Me gire para observarlo, estaba de pie con una charola en la mano, supuse que era mi desayuno. La coloco sobre mi regazo y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Sonreí. –Gracias.

Cuando termine de desayunar, me di cuenta que el resto de los Cullen, estaban ya adentro de la habitación.

–Hola chicos. – salude al ver que ninguno hablaba, solo me miraban y era incomodo.

Carlisle se adelanto unos pasos hasta llegar ante mí, se inclino y empezó a desconectar los aparatos.

–Veo que has desayunado bien. – dijo observando los platos.

Me ruboricé. – Si es solo que no eh comido mucho.

–Bueno. Esta listo puedes irte cuando quieras, solo que necesitas ya comer a tus horas. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó.

Asentí. –Vale.

–Chica, quieres ir hoy de compras. – preguntó la duende

–Hoy no Alice, que tal mañana. – propuse.

Ella sonrío y aplaudió mientras se levantaba de la cama. – ¡Claro!

–Bella, Ángela te dejo esto. – dijo Esme entregándome un papel. –Solo que no te quiso despertar.

–Pues ¿Que hora es?– pregunté.

Esme checo su reloj de mano –Son las 3 de la tarde.

La mire incrédula. – Vaya si que dormí. – dije mientras abría la carta de Ángela.

**¡Bella!**

**Perdona no te quise despertar**

**Es solo que te aviso que no llegare esta noche**

**¿Recuerdas? Hoy es la noche **

**Deséame suerte Amiga**

**Te quiere **

**Ángela futura de Cheney**

¡Claro la noche! Recuerdo que unas semanas antes escuchamos las dos que Ben, le iba a pedir algo a mi amiga. Por eso, Áng y yo llegamos a la conclusión: Matrimonio.

Sonreí, mi amiga esta creciendo.

–Todo bien ¿Bella?– preguntó Alice.

Asentí, levantándome de la cama.

–Gracias por su amabilidad, pero creo que debo de marcharme a casa.

Me despedí de ellos, no sin antes decirle a Alice que mañana pasara por mi para irnos de compras. Al llegar a casa, hice lo primero que debía hacer.

Contestarle los mensajes a mi madre.

Me dirigí hacia la laptop que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala. La encendí y mientras se cargaba fui por un tazón de cereal. Negué con la cabeza al ver la cantidad que había.

**Hija, ¿Como estas?**

**...**

**Isabella ¿por que no contesta?**

**...**

**Isabella Marie**

**¡Contesta!**

**...**

Casi todos decían lo mismo. Bufe. Mi madre era tan impaciente. Lleve otra cucharada de cereal a mi boca y me puse a escribir:

**_Hola Rene_**

**_Si estoy bien _**

**_No eh podido contestar por que apenas llegue_**

**_Te quiero _**

**_Espero estés bien_**

**_Atte. Bella_**

Tan sencillo como eso. Prendí la televisión y me puse a cambiar canal por canal, no había nada interesante, cuando acabe de comer, ya había obscurecido. Maldito cambio de horario, en fin, estuve divagando en mi cerebro, un buen raro, sobre como me fue con los Cullen y para que decirlo Edward Cullen estaba presente en mi cabeza.

¿Quién podría olvidar su figura? Yo les contestare eso: ¡Nadie!

¡Dios! ¿Pero que me pasa? Necesito dejar de ver películas románticas o me volveré una cursi sin remedio.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, que me asuste por que se fue la luz, ocasionando que me cayera del sillón.

–Joder.

Odio la escuridad. La odio. La odio. La odio. Pero estoy acostumbrada.

A tientas me dirigí a la cocina por una de las velas que Áng y yo guardamos en uno de los cajones, la encendí y me senté en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba hay, estuve jugando con la Bella un rato, cuando siento que estoy siendo observada, voltee a los lados y no vi a nadie.

Me estoy volviendo más loca con cada día que pasa.

Pensé mientras soltaba una risita, seguida por otra mucho mas fina que la mía. Me tensé. ¿Por que hoy?

Hoy no es un día bueno para ser la cazafantasmas o Melinda.

– ¿Quién esta hay?– pregunté.

Bravo Bella, como si el fantasma te responderá "Yo".

De nuevo la risita se escucho, poco a poco mientras se alegaba y con eso se cerraba la puerta principal.

Eso es raro.

Sin hacerle caso a mi conciencia que me gritaba "Quédate" o "No vallas". Me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí y la risa me lleno de golpe mucho mas cerca, voltee a mis lados y vi una pequeña sombra irse para el bosque.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Una sombra en la obscuridad de la noche?

Ignorando a mi conciencia me dirigí con pasos lentos hacia el bosque, la sombra parecía burlarse de mí, ella trotaba en zig zag.

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunté mientras me adentraba a la obscuridad del bosque.

La sombra siguió danzando hasta posarse sobre un tronco. Mi tronco.

En el solía pasar los días cuando quería privacidad. La sombra solo se quedo hay, creo que de pie, de pronto vi llegar a mas sombras a ella, rodeándola por los lados para después fundirse en ella, creando una espesa luz, cerré los ojos y sentí un mareo, deje caer la vela y lleve mis manos a mi rostro para protegerme del impacto.

Impacto que nunca llego.

Los abrí para encontrarme a Edward Cullen observándome. Me coloco de nuevo en pie y me gire hacia el tronco. Nada.

No había nada.

– ¿Estas bien?– preguntó.

Asentí.

– ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde? – pregunto un poco "molesto".

–Yo...creí ver algo...¿Tu no viste nada?– pregunte.

El negó –No, yo vine por que te vi entrar.

Asentí de nuevo.

– ¿Que viste?– pregunto Emmet.

¿Emmet? Y ese desde cuando esta aquí. También estaban el resto de los Cullen.

Le sonreí –Hola chicos.

–Anda Bells dime que viste.– preguntó emocionado Emmet.

Reí mientras me encogía de hombros –Nada emocionante, solo que seguí una "sombra" hasta aquí pero pues fue extraño.

– ¿Extraño?– preguntó Rose.

Ah yo creí que no me hablaría nunca.

La mire. –Si es que, de la nada se reunieron mas y la rodearon en circulo para luego todas fundirse en una y ocasionando una luz...la luz... ¿No la vieron?– ellos negaron. – Eso me hizo que me mareara.

–Oh por eso te ibas a desmayar. – comprendió Esme.

Asentí.

–Que guay. –dijo Emmet.

Sonreí. –Bueno ya que, me voy. Tengo que prepararme. – dije encaminando a mi casa.

– ¿Prepararte? – pregunto Jasper.

–Si, es que mañana por la noche es Halloween. – dije como si fuera lo obvio.

–Te sucede algo malo en Halloween. – dijo Carlisle.

–Malo para algunos no, pero para mi si, por lo regular en esa fecha siempre "ellos" vienen a mi y es difícil, por que no me puedo divertir por estar haciendo favores.

–Pues ignóralos. – dijo Emmet.

Negué. – No puedo resistirme.

Alice empezó a brincar, todos nos quedamos mirándola. Se detuvo y me miro.

–Hare una fiesta.

–Que bien Alice. –dije

Ella me sonrío. –Estas invitada, vi que Ángela se ira con Ben, pero ella te lo dirá y tu te quedaras mañana.

–Eh no quisiera interrumpir su momento familiar.

–Que va, tu ya eres de la familia. – dijo Emmet.

– ¡Vale! Pero si ven que enfado mucho, córrame por favor Esme.– pedí.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

–Entonces todo listo, lo bueno es que se puede comprar en la noche, mañana te llevare tu disfraz. – dijo desapareciendo.

Jasper solo sonrío apenado y se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

–Nos vemos mañana Bella se despidieron los demás, menos Rose que solo se giro y desapareció.

Edward se quedo a mi lado.

–Gracias por evitar que me golpeara.

El sonrío –No es nada. – dijo encaminándose hacia las afueras del bosque.

Yo lo seguí a un lado de el. Comprendí que me iba acompañar hasta mi casa.

–Disculpa el comportamiento de mi familia. – dijo ya en el umbral de mi puerta.

–Son muy amables.

El negó riendo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte. Tengo monos en la cara o que.

–Eres rara.

–Eso me lo dijiste ayer.

–Cierto.

–Nos vemos mañana Edward. – dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

El se despidió y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Solo espero que mañana sea todo normal...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recordatorio_**_: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer . . .  
_

**_Halloween_**

**_¡Dulce o Travesura!_**

**_Trick or Treat_**

Los rayos del sol me despertaron. ¡Rayos! ¿Por que diablos olvido cerrar las cortinas? Oh si es cierto, por estar soñando con un amor imposible que tiene nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

Esperen un momento.

¿Sol en forks? Este día si que era extraño.

Bufe, mientras deshacía el nudo de sabanas en mi cuerpo. Hoy era el peor día en la historia de mi vida, a que no adivinan. ¿No? Oh pues les daré pistas, la gente pide dulces. ¡En serio! ¿Aun no lo adivinan? ¡Usan disfraces! Sabía que con eso lo adivinarían. Si señoras y señoras, niños y niñas (que ustedes son los que disfrutan mas este día) A quien trato de engañar, yo también, ANTES, de que confundiera a uno de _ellos _con una persona normal.

Hoy. Era. Halloween.

¡Dios! Amaría este día, en serio, pero con ellos aquí entre nosotros es imposible.

_Era Halloween, Ángela y yo de pequeñas íbamos a pedir dulces a las casas de nuestros vecinos, como es la costumbre, pero, eso fue hace años. Hoy era el primer día de brujas que pasaba con ella, y quisimos revivir los viejos momentos y por que no también consumir esos deliciosos dulces que dan algunos y dijo algunos por que otros es como si nos odiaran, dan un miserable dulce caducado desde el siglo pasado. Ok exagere. Pero si están caducados._

–_Bella, ya tienes tu disfraz._

_Asentí, mientras me encaminaba a la sala, al entrar me encontré con una bruja plateada. _

_Me reí, Ángela se giro molesta. –Oye, esto es original. – dijo señalándose._

–_ ¿En serio? Vaya que si.-dije burlándome._

–_Búrlate si quieres, pero vámonos pequeña ángel._

_Rodee los ojos, era el único disfraz que encontré de mi talla. Nota mental: tendré que asegurar los disfraces con tiempo._

–_Mira Bells, tengo tantos dulces._

–_Wow, yo quiero ese.– dije señalándolo._

_Ella negó. –Ese me gusta._

–_Oh pero si quieres intercambiamos. –dije mostrándoles mis dulces._

–_ ¡Vale! Pero no hagas trampa.– dijo dándome su calaverita._

_Me encontraba escarbando a ver si encontraba otro de mi agrado, ambas sentadas sobre la banqueta de la anterior casa que fuimos a pedir, cuando lo encontré deje su calaverita en el suelo, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate de almendra. Ángela aun se encontraba escarbando mi calaverita. Gire mi vista para ver a los demás. _

_Había niños por todos lados, desde pequeños vampiros hasta hombres lobos o magos, me reí cuando a una pequeña "Hermione" se le cayó su calaverita, varios niños fueron ayudarle, y para sorpresa mía, ninguno le robo ningún dulce. Ella dio las gracias y se fue corriendo con un niño disfrazado de "Ron Wesley". _

_Rodee mis ojos. Era increíble a tal grado llegaba la imaginación de los niños por una simple película._

–_Vamos Ángel, extiende tus alas para llegar a casa._

_La Fusile con la mirada. –Cierra la boca brujita._

_Ella rió. –¡Vamos!– dijo corriendo ya que nuestra casa estaba cerca._

_Corrí tras de ella, pero al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas me estampe con alguien, ocasionando que mis dulces volaran._

–_Lo siento no me eh fijado por donde iba. –dije agachándome a recoger algunos de mis dulces. _

_Mire sus zapatos, ¿que esperaba que me disculpara de rodillas? Solo estaba hay de pie, sin ayudarme y sin decirme nada. Yo aun seguía recogiéndolos, cuando note como se agachaba, era una mujer vestida de enfermera, su disfraz que debería ser blanco estaba con manchas rojas por todos lados y su tapabocas igual, era algo así como una asesina supongo._

_Ambas terminamos de aguardarlos y me levante._

–_Gracias.– le dije._

_Ella me miro con una mirada extraña._

–_Tú nos ves. –dijo ella ahora con los ojos abiertos de la impresión._

_Bufe mientras asentía. Aquí vamos de nuevo._

–_Por favor necesito que me ayudes. –pidió._

_Yo la mire sin comprender. Ok si sabía. Pero no quería. No hoy._

"_Nunca quieres Bella" me recordé._

–_¿Quiéres que busque a alguien de tu familia?– pregunte._

_Ella negó. ¿No? Todos quieren eso._

–_Necesito que reportes mi cuerpo._

_Me sorprendí, nunca nadie me había pedido algo así._

–_¿Reportar?_

_Ella asintió. –No estoy muy lejos. – dijo estremeciéndose._

–_De acuerdo...vamos...–dije insegura._

–_Me llamo Annie.– se presento mientras yo la seguía._

–_Bella.– dije simplemente. _

_Ya que la gente se me quedaba viendo raro. _

_Tonta...tonta... ¿Como se me pudo olvidar? Soy la única que los ve. _

_¡Demonios! Todo este tiempo hablando con ella._

–_Por aquí.– dijo adentrándose a un callejón realmente largo, era como de cinco calles juntas._

–_Es largo.– comente._

_Ella asintió._

–_Puedo preguntarte..._

_Me interrumpió.– ¿Como morí?_

_Asentí. Casi nunca preguntaba eso. Por miedo a como reaccionaran._

–_Hice mi turno de la noche, en el hospital de aquí, digamos que no estuve en el momento indicado cuando paso, ya que yo venia caminando -como siempre lo hacia- y encontré a unos chicos pasados de copas, pase por su lado y me durmieron golpeándome la cabeza..._

–_Lo siento._

_Ella negó. –Cuando desperté ellos, empezaron a torturarme y después ya sabrás._

_Asentí comprendiendo. _

_Fije mi vista en mis zapatos y seguimos caminando, no quise decir nada, no era necesario, iba alzar la vista cuando -por la escasa luz- me fije que había charcos, ella siguió caminando hasta detenerse._

–_Bien, esa soy yo._

_Los charcos que mire era su sangre, demonios, ¿como no me desmaye? Oh de seguro se congelo o yo que se, alguna razón debe haber en todo esto. _

_Ella se encontraba en una pose fetal sobre el suelo húmedo de la noche, a escasa luz de la noche, pude observar su maquillaje levemente corrido, y sus ropas hechas pedazos. Y lo peor es que sus ojos aun estaban abiertos._

_Me agache para cerrarle los ojos, lagrimas bañaban mi rostro al ver la crueldad con la que la trataron._

_Pero. ¿Como es posible que se conserve aun? ¡Demonios! Ella había muerto hace poco._

_Me gire bruscamente para confortarla. _

_Pero se había ido._

_Resignada y al ver por todos lados que no estaba, busque mi celular._

–_Emergencias, en que le podemos ayudar._

_Tome aire. –Necesito que vengan.– dije empezando a caminar. –Estoy en el callejón de la avenida Leinna a unos metros al fondo.– dije cortando la llamada._

_Sabía que iban a ir. Empecé a caminar mas rápido, por que me dejo sola, odiaba la obscuridad, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a donde cruzaba la gente, cuando quedaba poco, algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo._

_Por favor...por favor...que no sea un secuestrador..._

_Rezaba mentalmente mientras me giraba a ver quien me sostenía del brazo._

_Gemí. Era peor que un secuestrador. _

_Era uno de **ellos.**_

Después de ello, estuve casi toda la madrugada haciendo favores, era increíble como se enteraban de que yo les podía ver, aun cuando creí librarme de uno de ellos, solo recuerdo en como Ángela estaba preocupada por haber llegado muy muy tarde.

Toc...Toc...toc...

–Adelante.–

–Bella, no te piensas levantar. – dijo asomando la cabeza Ángela.

–Ya me levante.– dije sentándome con mi espalda recargada en la madera.

Ella solo sonrío. –¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto.

Yo palmee el lado opuesto de la cama y ella entro cerrando la puerta.

–Y bien de que querías hablar.

Ella solo negó y rompió a llorar.

–Áng no llores. ¿Que pasa? Te hizo algo ese idiota verdad. –dije abrazándola.

Sentí que negó contra mi pecho.

–Hay Bella, es que el...no me– hipio. –No me pidió matrimonio.

Oh era eso.

–Tranquila Áng, tal vez luego lo haga.

Ella me miro. –¿Tu crees?

Asentí –Claro que si.

Ella me abrazo mas y cuando se calmo se río. –Lo siento es que yo creí.

Le corte. – No te atormente mejor dime que fue lo que te pidió.

Ella sonrío. –Me pidió...mudarme con el.

–Oh.

–Pero no se si...

Cabecee mi cabeza hacia los lados. –No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Pero...

–Pero nada, anda ve y haz tus maletas.

–Bella.

–Bella nada, anda vamos. – dije ayudándole a levantarse.

Juntas terminamos de preparar sus maletas. Mi estomago empezó a gruñir.

–Veo que alguien tiene hambre.

Asentí. –¿Llevaras algo mas?

–Si, pero eso yo ya lo empaco.

–Vale, are la comida mientras ok.

Ella asintió y se adentro de nuevo en su closet.

Después comimos juntas y empezamos hablar de todo lo que hicimos estos años juntas.

Toc toc toc

Ángela suspiro.– Debe ser Ben.– dijo levantándose para después entrar con el nuevamente a la sala.

–Hola Bella.

–Ben, ¿como estas?

–Feliz. –dijo besando a Áng en la cabeza. –¿Donde están tus maletas?– le pregunto.

–Arriba.

El asintió y fue por ellas.

–¿Segura estarás bien?– pregunto después de un incomodo silencio.

Asentí y trague el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

–Más te vale visitarme.

Ella río. –Claro Bells. – dijo corriendo para abrazarme.

Patéticamente mi rostro fue bañado por mis propias lagrimas, sentí a Áng llorar contra mi hombro, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que sentimos como Ben carraspeaba.

–La cuidas Ben.– dije separándome lentamente de ella.

Ben la tomo de la cintura y se encaminaron a la puerta, yo fui tras ellos. Ben abrió la cochera de su coche y empezó a subir las maletas.

–Creo...que...

Negué mientras bufaba. –Te extrañare.

–Yo también te extrañare. – murmuró contra mi pecho.

Suspire mientras me separaba de ella.

–Siempre amigas.– dije mostrándole mi mano para hacer la promesa del meñique.

–Siempre. –dijo mientras juntábamos nuestros meñiques.

–Ya es hora chicas.– anuncio Ben.

–Adiós Bella.– dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche de Ben.

–Adiós chicos.

Ben encendió el coche, y los mire desaparecer por la carretera, me di la vuelta y observe nuestra casa, tan grande y sin vida, no me podía imaginar vivir entre ella, todo el tiempo que me queda. Suspirando y pensando en mi loca amiga me encamine hacia la puerta.

–¡Bella!– me grito una cantarina voz en cuanto iba a entrar a mi casa.

Aun con mi mano sobre la chapa de la puerta, me gire para observar a Alice corriendo hacia mí.

–Alice. – dije a modo de saludo.

–¿Por que no vienes a mi casa? Vi que Áng ya se fue, ándale ¿si? Para que no estés sola.– propuso.

Asentí. –Ok, solo déjame alistarme si.

Ella sonrío. –¿Te puedo ayudar a escoger tu ropa? – pregunto.

Volví asentir, ella caminaba de tras de mi, al llegar a mi cuarto ella corrió hacia mi closet, mientras yo tome mis cosas de baño y me adentraba en el.

Al salir, sobre mi cama estaba un conjunto de ropa, no había rastro de Alice, supuse que estaba abajo. Me puse la ropa que dejo en mi cama, solo era un pantalón y una blusa color azul celeste que se amarraba al cuello y calcé unas bailarinas.

–¡Listo!

Ella sonrío y apago la televisión. –Tenemos que ir de compras ¿Recuerdas?–

–Pero dijiste que íbamos a tu casa.– dije cruzándome de brazos.

Ella negó y escuche el claxon de un auto.

–Ese es mi Jazz vamos.

Bufe mientras la seguía, cerré la puerta con seguro y me encamine hacia el volvo plateado que se encontraba afuera.

Ella entro en el asiento trasero mientras yo tuve que sentarme en frente.

Mi tormento personal estaba sentado en el lado del conductor.

–Edward nos llevara Bella y ayudara con tus bolsas. – dijo Alice cuando la mire.

Me encogí de hombros. –¿Que tal tu día?– preguntó para mi sorpresa Jasper.

Lo mire. –Hasta ahora bien...pero...por culpa de ti.– señale a Alice. –Saldré fuera.

–Oh vamos Bells, todavía es temprano.

Me estremecí. – Por eso mismo.

Edward tomo mi mano y dio un ligero apretón, mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso. –Tranquila estamos contigo. No te pasara nada.

Asentí.

Alice se inclino para prender la radio.

–Yo te la pongo.– me ofrecí ya que podía salirse del carro si Edward llegara a frenar y no queríamos explicar como después de ello, ella saliera sin ningún raspón.

–Bien...Esa no quiero...Tampoco...– decía mientras cambiaba las estaciones.

–¿Esa?– pregunte al ver que se quedaba callada.

–No hay nada, mejor escoge tu. – ofreció.

–Ok.– dije cambiando las estaciones hasta que encontré una de mi gusto.

_No regrets tell me a story_

_where we all change_

_and we'd live our lives together_

_and not estranged_

_I didn't lose my mind it was _

_mine to gove away_

_Couldn't stay to watch me cry You didn't _

_have the time_

_so I softly slip away..._

–¿Te gusta Robbie Williams? –pregunto Edward con su seño fruncido.

–Me encanta y mas esa canción.

–Oh. – dijo simplemente. – Ya llegamos. – anuncio despues de un rato.

Asentí, desabrochando mi cinturón y baje del auto, ya que Edward se había adelantado en abrir la puerta. Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento y seguí a Alice, que parecía una niña en una juguetería.

Para mi mala suerte estos no eran juguetes.

Entramos como a quince tiendas, cuando ya no pude mas, le dije que me iba asentar a una de las bancas de afuera del local, iba caminando hacia afuera, cuando para mi desgracia, hay había uno de ellos.

Fingí no verlo y me senté a su lado, viendo mi celular.

–Si tan solo pudiera decirle algo.– susurro para el solo.

Lo mire disimuladamente.

Era guapo, debía tener mi edad mas o menos, vestía con un informe de béisbol, supuse que era jugador, ya que tenía su numero y su apellido "Pattinson" raro apellido si me lo preguntan.

Negué con la cabeza, este era uno de _ellos _que valía la pena ayudar, eran buenos.

–Hola.– dije sentándome con mi cabeza entre mis piernas y con mi celular en las manos, así podía disimular.

El se giro desconcertado. –¿Me escucho?

Quise reír al ver su cara. –Hola. – volví a decir viéndole a los ojos y sonreí.

El casi se cae. Ahora si solté una leve carcajada.

–Pero es imposible

–¿Que?– pregunte.

–Que nos veas, solo hay pocos y por lo regular nos ignoran...

–Yo también, pero quise ayudar.

El sonrío en respuesta.

–¿Quieres que hable con alguien de tu familia?

–¿Lo harías?

Asentí.

–Vaya, chica te iras al cielo.

Reí. – Si hombre ya tienes mi ayuda no es necesario los halagos.

El rió. –Ves a esa chica de hay. – dijo señalando la tienda donde había salido yo antes.

Asentí. El continúo. –Se llama Kristen. – dijo mientras sonría. –Ella era mi novia.

–Es linda. – dije al verla, la chica era la cajera, los Cullen estaban a unos cuantos metros de ella.

–Si, pero desgraciadamente no cumplí la promesa.

Hice una mueca. Aquí venia la parte mala.

–Prometí estar siempre con ella.

–Si lo estarás...en su corazón...

–No es suficiente.– dijo negando. –¿Puedes entregarle algo?– pregunto.

Asentí. –Ten, esto es su regalo.–dijo entregándome un collar.– Dile que siempre la ame.

–¿Solo eso?

El asintió. –Dile que soy Robert.

Observe como los Cullen pagaban y agarraban sus bolsas, Alice se detuvo y empezó a ver las bolsas de al lado de donde estaba la cajera.

–Suerte. – dijo el al ver que me levantaba.

Con un nudo en la garganta me adentre al local de nuevo, la cajera tenia su nombre sobre una plaquita de metal, sonreí y armándome de valor me pare enfrente de ella.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto al ver que no traía ropa.

Asentí. Mientras tomaba aire. –Ten. – dije entregándole el collar.

–No tiene precio. –dijo buscándolo.

Negué. – Mmm...este... ¡Demonios! – esta era la parte difícil.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

La mire, ella se encontraba confundida.

–Eso te lo manda Robert. – dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta. –El dice que siempre te amo. – dije cerrando los ojos.

Espere reclamos o algo parecido.

–¿Estas bromeando?

–No. Y lo siento.– dije encaminando a la salida.

–Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto. Usted no puede venir así y jugar con los sentimientos de uno.– dijo ella yendo detrás de mi.

Asentí mientras la encaraba. Eso ya lo sabía. No era la primera.

–¿Esta enojada?– brinque al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca.

–Tú crees. – Dije llevando una mano a mi pecho.– Tu ya deberías cruzar.

–No veo nada.

–¿Como sabes que ves algo? – pregunte.

–La luz. – respondió como si fuera lo obvio.

–Oh. –Asentí mientras mis mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rosa al percatarme de que fui el centro de atención de la cajera y los Cullen.

–¿Que fue eso? –pregunto desconcertada Kristen.

Mire a Robert que la miraba embelazado.

–El esta aquí. –dije mirándolos a ambos.

Kristen siguió mi mirada. –Yo no veo nada.

–Lo se. Pero el a ti si.

–¿Como piensas que te creeré semejante cosa?– pregunto.

–Dile que nuestro primer beso fue en un prado.

Lo mire. –El dice que su primer beso fue en un prado.

Kristen jadeo. –Eso no te justifica.

–Sigues igual de terca. – dijo Robert.

–El dice que sigues igual.

–Eso no. –me reprocho el.

Reí. –Dime algo que solo los dos sepan.– pedí.

El lo pensó un momento. – 12 de septiembre. ¿Lo recordara? – me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros. –El dice que si recuerdas algo del doce de septiembre.

Kristen empezó a llorar. –Ya por favor dime que esto es una broma.

–Menciona las rosas, el lago.

–El dice algo de unas rosas y un lago. – dije frunciendo el seño y mirándolo.

–Oh por dios, en verdad el esta aquí.

Asentí.

–¿Me escucha? – pregunto viendo el lugar donde estaba el.

Volví asentir.

–¿Por que esta aquí?

–El solo quería decirte que lamenta romper su promesa...y quiere que seas feliz. – dije.

–Puedes decirle que sigue igual de hermosa. – pidió aun con su vista en ella.

–Dice que sigues igual de hermosa.– dije viendo como el se acercaba a ella y pasaba su mano por su cara.

Kristen se estremeció. –El esta...

La interrumpí. –Ellos cuando nos tocan, sentimos un escalofrío.

–Gracias. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Negué – No tienes que agradecer nada, fue un placer.

–¿Ya se va?

–No lo se. ¿Robert? –pregunte al ver que se quedaba viendo un punto fijo de la ventana.

–¿Eso es?– pregunto viendo algo en la ventana.

–Si te refieres a la luz, no lo se, nunca la eh visto. –dije viendo donde el miraba. Pero nada.

El sonrío. –Te amo. – dijo susurrando en el oído de Kristen.

–El dice que te ama.

–Yo también te amo. – dijo Kristen.

El solo sonrío y desapareció mientras sentía como mis propias lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

–¿Se fue? – pregunto observando por donde el desapareció.

Asentí. –Ya cruzo.

Suspire y me gire a ver a los Cullen, todos sonreían, de pronto sentí una calma extrema que me llenaba.

Supuse que era Jasper.

Lo mire en agradecimiento. –Vámonos. –pedí.

–Espera.– grito Kristen. La mire y ella corrió abrazarme, le devolví el abrazo. –Muchas gracias.

Asentí. –De nada.

Intercambiamos números y me despedí de ella. En el camino a la mansión de los Cullen, agradecí que no hablaran, tenia cosas que pensar, aunque no lo crean hacer de cazafantasmas me cansaba mucho.

–Vamos Bells. – dijo.

Al llegar adentro de la casa, todo estaba decorado estilo "Halloween". Alice me dirigió a la sala, la cual estaba con papel china y telas de color morado, negro y naranja, también sobre las mesitas de adorno y la del centro de la sala, había calaveritas con dulces.

Rodee los ojos. –Ustedes no comen.

–Pero tu si. – dijo sonriendo. –Además daremos dulces dentro de...– miro su reloj.– ¡Oh por dios! Faltan tres horas ¡Bella! Vamos tenemos que arreglarnos.

–¿Tres horas para que?– pregunte.

Ella me miro incrédula. –¡Para que lleguen!

–Oh. ¿Pues que hora es?– pregunte.

–Umm...Las cuatro- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Tomo uno de mis brazos y antes de que me jalara para irnos supongo que a su cuarto. Esme llego con una charola.

Gemí.– Eso no es para mi ¿verdad?– pregunte viendo la sopa verde que estaba hay, reprimí las ganas de hacer una mueca.

–Claro que si Bella.– dijo Esme maternalmente y acomodando todo sobre la mesita del centro.

Trague saliva. –Pero...no tengo mucha hambre.

Ella negó.– Carlisle dice que los humanos comen mínimo tres veces al día.

–Oh pero ya comí.– mentí.

Escuche una risa musical al lado mío.

Edward Cullen se estaba riendo de mí. De mí. Ash maldito vampiro.

–¿Comió Bella con ustedes? – pregunto Esme a Alice.

Ella negó. –No. –canturreo.

Volví a gemir. –Es que no me gusta eso.

–Es sopa Bella. – dijo Esme.

–¿Verde?

–Nunca haz comido sopa de brócoli. –afirmo.

Hice una mueca mientras negaba.

–Pues ahora si. – dijo ocasionando las risas de sus hijos

Esme solo negó sonriendo y me extendí esa sopa, la tome y empecé a comer, en realidad no estaba tan mal, de seguro no me sabía tan mal por que no había comido en todo el día. Si de seguro era eso.

–¿Bella?

–Hm… –murmure viendo a Jasper.

–Nos preguntábamos si nos cuentas que paso en el mall.– contesto.

–¿Que paso? –Pregunto Emmet que se encontraba en uno de los sillones al lado de Rose. –¿Viste algo? ¡Oh si! ¿Y que viste?–

Rodee los ojos.– Era un chico guapo.– me ruborice. –Y era el novio de esa muchacha.

Emmet frunció el seño.– Detalles. Detalles.– insistió.

Reí.– Solo quería que le diera un collar y que le dijera que la amaba. Lo de siempre.– dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–Ves Rose tu también hubieras ido de compras.– decía un desilusionado Emmet.

Rose solo lo fulmino con la mirada.– Yo nunca. Nunca iría con ella.– dijo señalándome.

La mire. –Ves Alice ella si hubiera disfrutado.– dije restándole importancia.

Alice me miro. –Bells.

Me encogí de hombros.– Oh vamos, no te vas a disculpar por cada vez que ella me insulte ¿o si?

Rose se paro muy dramáticamente para mi gusto y salio murmurando cosas que no comprendí.

Era mejor así.

La sala se inundo en un incomodo silencio, mire a todos y solo miraban hacia donde se había ido Rose, los ignore y termine de comer la sopa verde que Esme me había dejado.

–¡Listo! Terminaste Bella, vamos a arreglarnos ahora si.– dijo parándose y levantándome de un jalon.

Me tambalee.– Alice, cuidado, soy humana ¿recuerdas?–

Ella río. – Cierto. Ustedes. – Dijo señalando a los chicos.– Sus disfraces están en su habitación, los quiero arreglados antes de las siete ¿ok?– pregunto viéndolos de una forma extraña.

Ellos asintieron.

–¡Vale!– dijo arrastrándome. –Jazz tu disfraz esta en el cuarto de Edward.– grito cuando íbamos a mitad de la escalera.

–Ok amor. – Grito Jasper.

–¿Por que gritan?– pregunto gritando Emmet.

–¡Cállense! –escuche que decía Edward.

Reí quedito.

–Alice, no creo que esto me favorece.– dije viendo el "disfraz".

A que no adivinan de qué me disfrazo. Es tan obvio. ¿Una capa? ¡No! No es la chica maravilla, veamos, ¿colmillos? ¡Si! ¿Pueden creerlo? Por dios es Alice. Hasta ella misma esta vestida de vampira.

–Tonterías Bella, te ves magnifica.

–Si claro.– murmure.

–Lo es. – respondió ella. –¡Listo! – exclamo aplaudiendo.

–¡Por fin! – dije suspirando.

Me vi en el espejo, solo tenía mi cabello suelto un poco alborotado. Sonreí para ver los dos pequeños colmillos que Alice me hizo ponerme.

–¿Estas segura de esto?

Ella asintió. –Vamos Bells, ya son las siete y los chicos ya han atendido a los niños. Eso nos toca a nosotras.– reclamó.

Juntas bajamos las escaleras, reí al ver que Emmet vestía de oso.

–Enana.

–Emmet no te lo quitaras.

–Pero...

–Pero nada.– dijo Alice yendo con Jasper que también vestía de vampiro.

Todo el recibidor estaba decorado, supuse que afuera de la casa también ya lo estaba, Rose estaba disfrazada de Barbie.

–Esme fue por Carlisle.– anuncio Edward bajando las escaleras.

Nuestros brazos se rozaron -ya que yo aun me encontraba en el segundo escalón- ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo.

Rodee los ojos al ver su disfraz.

Vampiro.

Tin dong.

–Voy yo.– anuncio Alice yendo hacia la puerta con una canasta en manos.

Me senté mientras la miraba repartir dulces a los niños del pueblo, para después volver a cerrar la puerta, repitió eso unas cuantas veces mas, hasta que me arte, y empecé a ver alrededor, Emmet y Rose se encontraban dándose besos sobre el sofá y Jasper se encontraba jugando cartas con Edward a unos metros de la puerta sobre una mesita.

¿Ante no había un florero? En fin. Sin nada más que hacer fui hacia ellos.

–¿Puedo jugar?– pregunte.

Edward asintió.– Sabes jugar Póker.

–Si. Pero siempre pierdo. – dije haciendo una mueca.

El se encogió de hombros y me repartió un par de cartas.

Jugué cuatro rondas, la cuales todas perdí.

–Ven que no mentía.– dije.

Alice llego con nosotros. –Tú me ayudaras. – dijo sonriéndome.

Asentí. –Vale. ¿En que?

Ella rodeo los ojos.– En dar dulces.– dijo mientras me arrastraba a la puerta.

Gemí, tomando la calaverita en mis manos.

Tin dong.

Bufe mientras daba dulces, Alice cerró la puerta y yo mire la calaverita. Vaya había chocolates, me senté de nuevo en las escaleras y vi como ella abría la puerta, dirigí mi vista a la calaverita y saque un chocolate, lo desempaque mientras veía como Alice volteaba y negaba sonriendo.

–Tenias que dar no comértelos.

Me encogí de hombros.– Estos me encantan.–dije llevándomelo a la boca.

Escuche como reían los demás.

Me ruborice.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Alice abrió revelando una niña pequeña con un vestido azul estilo cenicienta y una señora a su lado vestida de campanita.

–Mira mami, hay muchos dulces.– dijo la niña.

–Si cariño pero solo son pocos.

La niña hizo un puchero. –Yo quiero ese. – dijo señalando la envoltura que aun tenia en mi mano.

–Lucy.– reprendió la señora.

–Oh no se preocupe aquí hay otro.– dije buscándolo.

Cuando lo encontré, me pare y me encamine hacia la puerta, y se lo di a la pequeña.

–¡Gracias!

–De nada pequeña.

La señora sonrío. – Lucy. Eso no se hace.

–Perdón.– dijo haciendo otro puchero.

–De todos modos nunca te regañamos amor. – dijo un voz gruesa.

Volteé a ver a la señora y atrás de ella estaba un señor. Fruncí el seño. ¿Las conocía? ¡Demonios!

–Tú me ves. ¿Verdad?– pregunto.

Desvíe la mirada. –Q-que te-tengan un.– dije tartamudeando.

El señor me interrumpió.– Por favor, solo necesito decirle algo. –suplico.

Asentí derrotada viéndolo. –Disculpe señora...puedo...puedo hablar con usted. – pedí.

La señora me miro confundida. –¿Si?

–Adentro...por favor...– dije

Ella solo asintió y se adentro, Alice cerro la puerta y me miro ¿sonriendo? Ash lo vio y no me advirtió.

Bufe. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Como siempre.

–Se que no me conoce, pero tengo que decirle algo de su...–

¡Demonios!¿Quien era?

–Soy su marido.

Rodee los ojos.– Su marido.

–¿Mi marido?-preguntó.

Asentí. –Hamm...no se como hacer...esto...ya que...no me ha dicho nada...– dije cuando sentía que los segundo corrían y este hombre no hablaba.

El se aclaro la garganta. – En nuestro cuarto atrás del ropero esta un cofre hay están las escrituras de la casa se que lo necesitas.– dijo el mirándola a ella y a la niña.

–El dice que...

–Espere. ¿El dice? Acaso ¿El esta? Por dios jovencita no debe de jugar...– blah blah

Creo que eso ya me lo se de memoria.

La interrumpí.– Mire yo no quiero que pase un mal rato.– aclare. –Si yo estoy haciendo esto es por que ellos no pueden cruzar y el quiere...

–No jovencita esto esta muy mal.– reprendió.

–Mami, hazle caso.– aconsejo la niña que miraba hacia donde estaba el.

Esperen ¿Ella lo ve? Pero...

–Ella me ve.– dijo el hombre.

–Wow. ¿y por que no se lo dices a ella? –pregunte.

El solo negó. –Ella no le creyó.

–Oh, ¿Desde cuando lo ves?– le pregunte a la niña.

Ella río. –Siempre.

Fruncí el seño.

–Para ella nunca me fui.– dijo el restándole importancia.

–Puede decirme que sucede.– pidió la señora mirando a su niña y luego a mi.

–Mami, papi esta aquí.– dijo aplaudiendo.

–Amor, papi esta con dios.– trato de convencerla.

La niña negó.– No. El esta aquí. ¿Verdad?– me pregunto.

Asentí. –Si señora y el quiere decirle algo.

Ella me miro confundida.

–Dice que las escrituras de su casa están atrás del ropero de su cuarto.

La señora jadeo.

–El sabe que las necesita.

–El en verdad esta aquí. – dijo ella.

Asentí. –¿Algo mas? – le pregunte al ver que seguía aquí.

–Puedes decirle que siempre las amare.– pidió.

Le sonreí. –El dice que siempre las amara.

La señora trato de sofocar un sollozo, la niña solo corrió hacia el hombre, el cual se agacho y rozo la mejilla de ella.

–Estas frío papi. – se quejo.

El sonrío. –Cuida a mamá.

–Ya te vas?– pregunto haciendo un mohín.

El asintió. –Tengo que ir a cuidar a Sebas.

La niña aplaudió. –Dile que lo quiero mucho mucho.

–Se lo diré. – dijo besando su frentecita y yendo hacia su mujer. –Puedes decirle que gracias y que lamento no ser piter pan.

Reí. –El dice que lamenta no ser piter pan y que gracias.

–¿El me escucha? –Asentí. –Te amo.

–Yo también te amo. – dijo sonriendo para luego caminar dos pasos y desaparecer.

–El dijo que también te ama.

–¿Se ah ido?

Asentí.

–Como puedo agradecerte esto.

Negué. –Fue un placer.

Ambas se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, yo solo me deslice por la pared hasta llegar asentarme en uno de los escalones. Y yo que pensé que este iba hacer un día normal.

–Vaya, chica, eso fue...raro.– se burlo Emmet.

Reí. – Acostúmbrate.

–Eso estuvo tan lindo. –dijo Esme.

¿Esme?

–Llegamos hace unos minutos. –contesto Carlisle a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Los mire. –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches hijos.– saludo besando a sus hijos en la mejilla para luego besarme a mi igual.

Sonreí. Era lindo saber que me consideraba su hija. Aunque prácticamente no me conocían.

Alice le contó a Carlisle, sobre lo que paso en el mall, me ruborice al sentir tanta atención.

–Simplemente sorprendente. – dijo Carlisle viéndome.

Me encogí de hombros aun ruborizada. –Es normal.

Alice negó. – Pero bueno ya, ¿bailamos ya? – propuso.

Todos asintieron. Emmet se dirigió al estereo y lo encendió "Disturbia" de Rihanna empezó a sonar. Esme y Carlisle se sentaron en uno de los sillones cerca de la puerta, por si alguien venia a pedir nuevamente dulces, Emmet y Rose abrieron el baile, bailando un tanto provocativo. A la mitad de la canción Jasper saco a bailar a Alice. No había rastro de Edward.

Era increíble como en tan solo unos días, esta familia, a excepción de Rosalie, me habían aceptado, solo con Ángela había encajado bien, pero con ellos era diferente, eran vampiros.

¿Será por eso? Tal vez si.

–Ten.– dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, el me extendía un vaso de soda.

Lo tome. –Gracias.

–¿Que piensas? – pregunto con su seño fruncido.

Suspire. –Es solo que...olvídalo. –no era bueno pensar tanto en eso.

El frunció el seño. –Dijiste que para ser amigos hay que tener confianza. – me recordó.

Amigos…Amigos…Amigos. ¿Y si yo quiero ser algo mas? ¡Por dios! ¿Que demonios me sucede?

–¿Bailamos? – pregunto.

Asentí tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la "pista" de baile, ósea, la sala. El me sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida sexy que tiene y puso sus manos en mi cintura. La música cambio de pronto, ahora sonaba una lenta. Alice estaba al lado del estereo, evite rodar los ojos.

–¿Todo bien?

Asentí viéndolo, el me acerco mas a el, no era de suponer que mis mejillas seguían con ese tono rosado de antes.

–Te ves...– Edward parecía no encontrar la palabra adecuada.

Bufe. –Tu te vez algo ridículo. – dije riendo.

El sonrío. –¿Si?

Asentí. –Es que vestirte de...vampiro...es algo inusual... ¿no crees?

Ahora fue su turno de asentir. El me giro para dar una vuelta y me apretó contra su muy formado pecho.

–Pues tu no te ves ridícula.– comentó.

Alce una ceja impaciente por saber si le resultaba linda.

–Estas sexy.– dijo ocasionando mis mejillas arder.

Escuche la sonora carcajada de Emmet. Me gire a verlo, el solo me guiño un ojo y empezó a bailar de nuevo con su Barbie.

Me congele. Al lado de ellos estaba un hombre vestido de la época del siglo XX, el miraba a ellos como ¿entre molesto y arrepentido?

–¡Bella!

–¿Que? ¿Que pasa?– pregunte.

Edward me miraba expectante. Lo mire mientras lo oía suspirar, me había perdido nuevamente en mis pensamientos, mire disimuladamente a el hombre, lo bueno es que no se había dado cuenta que yo lo veía.

–¿Bella?

–Si.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto confundido.

Inhalé una bocanadade aire. –No del todo.

El asintió y me guió hacia uno de los sillones. Me extendió otro vaso pero estabas había agua dentro. Lo tome y lo deje en el suelo.

–¿Que pasa? – pregunto al ver que no hablaba.

Ya que solo veía a Emmet bailar con Rose y ese hombre observándolos como si fueran lo único que había aquí.

–¡Bella! – dijo Edward sacuendiendome de los hombros.

Lo mire. –Deceame suerte.

El me miro confundido. –¿Porque? –

No le conteste. En verdad deseaba toda la suerte del mundo en estos momentos, ya que tendría que hablar con ellos.

Y tambien para mi desgracia con Rosalie Hale.

**N/A: **_No dejes que nadie...Apage la chispa de tu vida._


	7. New Chapter 7

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga llamada Twilight pertenece a nuestra querida Meyer y la trama es mía aun si te parece patetica._

**Lamento Boliviano**

-Song-

-Rosalie. -le llame suabemente.

La música paro de repente. Alice me sonrio infundandome animos.

_Maldita duende vidente..._pensé mientras la miraba y desviaba mi vista hacia el fantasma.

-Me vez.- dijo simplemente.

_Aqui vamos..._

Mire a Rosalie que se encontraba con una de sus perfectas cejas hacia arriba y mirandome con clara impaciencia en su rostro, sin contar claro, la perfecta linea que formaban sus labios.

_Corre Bella. Salvate._ Ignore esa vocesita dentro de mi loca mente y mire a ambos -a Rosalie y a ese fantasmita- tome un largo suspiro y mordi mi labio inconcientemente.

-Chica, puedes ayudarme...- se impaciento el fantasmita. -En serio, solo puedo salir este día.

-Vale, espera ¿quiéres? - le pedi mientras lo miraba.

El solo se descruzo de brazos.

-Discúlpa. -la hermosa voz de Rosalie me hablo. Me gire hacia ella. -¿Quérias algo?

-Este...Yo...Queria...

Ella bufo. -Mejor hablame cuando no estes tartamudeando como retrazada. -dijo cortante.

-¡Rosalie!- le reprendio Esme.

-No...No dejela...Tiene razón. -Respire profundamente y mire al fantasma. -¿Quién eres?

El miro a Rosalie. -Soy Royce King II.

Hice una mueca. -Vaya creo que no me equivoque al intuir que eras del siglo XX.

Rosalie se giro rapidamente y me encaro, por instinto retrocedi un paso.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?

Trague saliva.

-Esta molesta.- se me adelanto el fantasma.

Arque una ceja mirandolo. -¿No? ¿En serio? Yo crei que la gente..

-Mira niña, no estoy para tus sarcasmos ¿Qué diablos quieres? - pregunto Rosalie.

Rode los ojos. -No lo hago por que quiero...Pero aqui esta un tal Royce King II que quiere de...-pare de hablar al ver como Rose se inclinaba hacia mi, cuando parpadee nuevamente alguien estaba en frente de mi.

Edward.

-Rose calmate.- le pidio alzando sus manos.

Me incline a mi derecha para verla y ella me taladraba con la mirada, senti un escalofrio recorrerme. Edward solo le pedia que se tranquilizara, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver este fantasma con ella? Mire al susodicho y estaba mirandola con su seño fruncido y solo veia a ella, solamente a ella, no desviaba la mirada, era como si estuviera debatiendose entre el mismo.

-Creo que si merezco el infierno despues de todo. -el dijo mirandola ¿infierno? Que habra hecho para merecer tal cosa.

-Como quieres que me calme, ¿por qué Edward? - le pregunto fuminandolo con la mirada.

-¡Joder Rosalie! Yo no dije nada.

-¿Entonces como se entero? O de seguro alguno de sus fantasmitas que ella dice ver le conto sobre mi. -respondio con el sarcasmo caracteristico de ella.

-Eh...-_Diablos Bella, debes estar loca,_ me reprendi mentalmente mientras salia del semi escondite de Edward. -Edward no me dijo nada.

Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada. -Mira _humana_ ya me estas hartando.

-Esa es la Rosalie que desconozco.

Mire al fantasma. -¿Qué?

El me miro y se cruzo de nuevo de brazos. -Ella era muy diferente, era tierna y delicada pero a la vez...

-Espera. -lo corte. -¿Qué le hiciste?

El miro de nuevo a Rosalie. Ella me miraba impaciente junto con los demas, que ya estaban a nuestro al rededor. Edward solo miraba a Rose y a mí y al espacio vacio -para ellos- de donde veia yo al fantasma.

-Yo...La mate.

-¿¡Qué tu que!- pregunte encarandolo.

_No podia ser verdad ¿O si? El no podria venia aqui a querer pasar a la luz cuando cometio eso...no..no...pero que pasa con las leyes de la vida... ¡Dios!_

-La mate. -repitio tratandose de convencerse a si mismo. -Pero ella esta aqui...¿comó?

Ignore el hecho de que todas las miradas ahora estaban sobre mi. -Encantada le diria al lider de aqui.- señale a Carlisle dramaticamente. -Que te explicara como diablos sigue viva...pero por si no lo haz notado...es un vampiro.- solte lo ultimo en un susurro.

El abrio los ojos como platos. -¿En serio? ¿Comó Dracula?

-¡Tu la mataste!- le grite tragando el nudo en mi garganta. -¿Comó pudiste? Y asi vienes a decirme que te ayude a cruzar. ¡Maldito!- dije para avalanzarme contra el.

Error. Cai de boca al suelo.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme. -Lo siento Bella, no reaccione a tiempo y tu...

Suspire. -No te preocupes...Tengo que recordar que si ellos no quieren yo...olvidalo.

Observe al fantasma. -Dime que no viniste a disculparte.

-Quiero irme de aqui. -dijo simplemente. -Cada halloween debo estar con ella.

-¿Halloween? ¿Por que solo este dia?

El se encogio de hombros. -No lo se. ¿Me ayudaras?

Lo pense. ¿Comó ayudar a un asesino? La respuesta estaba clara. No. Ni loca lo ayudaria.

Negué y limpie el rastro de mis lagrimas. -No.- mi voz sono fria y segura.

El arqueo una ceja. -Tú estas para ayudar.- me reprocho.

Una hiriente risa salio de mis labios. -Yo no ayudo asesinos.

-Mira niña, tienes que ayudarme. -dijo acercandose.

Retrocedi un paso. -No te ayudare.

-Si no lo haces, nunca podre irme. -trato de convencerme.

-Tú no mereces cruzar. Eres...¡Eres un asesino!

Lo mire desaparecer y voltee a mis lados para ver a donde se habia ido.

Carlisle y Esme estaban atras de Alice y Jasper- los cuales estaban a un lado de Emmet y Rosalie, Edward solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos adelante de mi.

-¿Dondé esta?- me pregunte en voz alta.

Rosalie se acerco un paso. Estabamos a solo un metro de distancia. -¿Quíen?- su voz fria hico eco por toda la sala.

-El...Pero...

-Te lo repitire de nuevo. -una voz gruesa rezono en mi oido izquierdo, voltee para ver quien era pero no habia nadie. -¿Me ayudaras?

Royce King.

Trague el nudo en mi garganta y negué hacia los lados. -¡Nunca!

-¿Estas segura?

Asenti firmemente.

-Tú lo pediste. -dijo al tiempo que sentia como alguien me axfiziaba.

-Suelta...me...no...puedo res...pirar.

-¡Bella! -Edward y Carlisle estaban a mi lado.

Ellos trataban de ver que tenia, pero para ellos no habia nada. Incluso para mi.

Senti como mis pies abandonaban el suelo. Mire hacia el frente y el fantasma me estaba sonriendo, mientras que los Cullen estaban atras de él.

-¿Me ayudaras?- pregunto de nuevo.

Asenti mientras trataba de quitarme el agarre de sus manos- ahora visible- que se encontraba en mi cuello apresandolo.

-Muy inteligente. -me felicito.

-Eres un maldito. - le dije mientras me agarraba mi cuello.

Carlisle me quito mis manos y empezo a revisarlo.

Escuche como los demas soltaban un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Tan mal estaba? Bueno a juzgar por la fuerza que uso ese fantasma. Tal vez si.

-¿Qué diablos quieres que le dija?

El me sonrio. -Solo que lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Axfiziarme o matarla? Sabes no creo que...

-¡Callate!- me interrumpio. -Solo dicelo.

Lo taladree con mi mirada, mientras cerraba mis manos en forma de puños, dejandolas caer a los lados de mi cuerpo.

No sabia si lloraba de impotencia, o de imaginarme la crueldad con que la mato.

Mire a Rosalie y ella -al igual que todos- se mostraba confundida.

Limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro. -El dice que lo siente-dije sin mirarla-Contento-afirme-Ahora pudrete que no te ayudo mas y si ella no te quiere perdonar y fue la que te mato la felicito, Vete al infierno ahi es donde perteneces, que no entiendes que no mereces cruzar la luz, por ser un maldito asesino-le grite sin miedo era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a uno.

El tomo mi cuello-¿Estas segura?-pregunto riendo.

-Si, muy segura, si me vas a matar, matame hazlo...no me importa, pero no soy un juguete que ayuda a bastardos como tu-dije orgullosa-Esta bien que Rosalie es ínsoportable conmigo, pero no la molestare por un maldito como tu...

Ella jadeo. -Ese infeliz. ¿Dondé esta?-dijo al escuchar mis palabras

Mire al fantasma, ella siguio mi mirada. Rosalie avento la lampara que tenia al lado y la estrello contra él.

No lo toco. Pero el cerro sus ojos.

-Esta enojada-afirmo.

-Claro que esta enojada. ¡La mataste!-dije sarcasticamente.

-No fue mi culpa. -se excuso.

-¿No? Por favor. Entonces ¿De quién eh?, ahora en que te excusaras.-dije y lo mire friamente.

-No pude controlarme.

-¿Controlarte? ¿Tan dificil era negarte?Eres un maldito. No te ayudare ¡Escuchaste! No lo hare, no pasaras, iras al infierno...¿Crees que Dios te aceptara? porque por lo visto no has cambiado, estabas apunto de matarme solo porque no me da la relagada gana de ayudarte, no pedi esto, no quiero ser esto-cada vez levantaba mas la voz y los Cullen me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Ayudarlo? - pregunto Jasper que se encontraba a mi lado.

Solo asenti sin desviar mi vista del fantasma.

-¿Royce King esta aqui? - Carlisle estaba atras del fantasma mirando al suelo.

Me hubiera reido. Si no fuera por la situación.

Volvi asentir.

-¡Oh por dios! - Esme abrazo a Rosalie.

Esperen. ¿Desde cuando ella esta temblando? Rosalie miraba el espacio vacio -para ellos- y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo? ¡Dejala! - le pedi.

El negó. -No le estoy haciendo nada. Solo quiero irme.

-No te ayudare, para tu informacion ella tiene quien la cuide y la ame, vete al infierno -dije mirando de reojo a Rosalie que ahora me miraba. Emmet ahora abrazaba a Rosalie y Esme mantenia una de sus manos entre las suyas. Todos me miraban a mi y al lugar donde se encontraba el fantasma.

-Entonces...Sabes que puedo matarte ¿Verdad?

Rei secamente. -No puedes matarme.

El negó. -Aun no...Pero puedo hacer esto...

Lo mire sin entender. ¿A qué se referia con que todavia no?

Senti mi cuerpo entumedecerse, como si alguien me apresionara hacia abajo. Jasper me tomo de los hombros y me sostuvo, Edward se puso a mi lado tapandome la vista del fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado.

-¡Bella! - Alice me toco una de mis manos. -Esta fria.

Royce desaparecio. ¡Demonios!

Trate de levantarme y alce -con un gran esfuerzo- mi mano libre e hice ademan de hacer a un lado a Edward.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunte al aire.

De nuevo esa fuerza asoto contra mi, cai de rodillas al suelo sobre las palmas de mis manos.

-Tienes que ayudarme. -escuche su voz atras de mi, voltee a verlo y me observaba con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. -¿Ayudaras?

-¡No!- le grite.

El me miro desafiante. -Tu lo pediste.- dijo para despues avalanzarse contra mi.

Su cuerpo choco contra el mio, una de mis manos se doblo, y solte un grito ahogado ya que mi boca dio directo al suelo. Trate de levantarme pero no podia. Senti unas manos posarse en mi cintura, tratando de levantarme.

No podian.

¿Comó era posible?

Senti mi cuerpo levantarse y siendo aventado hacia una pared.

Gracias a dios Edward evito que me golpeara.

-Tienes que ayudarme. -me reclamo mientras se volvia acercar.

¡Demonios!

-Lo tienes que hacer.

-¡Nunca!, largo,no perteneces aqui, cruza la linea del infierno-grite-no tengo que hacer nada por ti, nunca te ayudare, largate-grite deseperada.

_Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac..._

Royce King desaparecio.

Suspire de alivio. Al observar las manecillas del relog marcar las doce de la noche.

Me solte del agarre de Edward y cai sobre mis rodillas.

-Al fin. -susurre viendo hacia arriba.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme y me ca0rgo. -¡Carlisle!- lo llamo.

En un cerrar de ojos. Me encontraba sobre el sillon donde al comienzo de esto estaba sentanda con Edward.

Solo que esta vez, me encontraba sobre el regazo de el.

Carlisle examino mi mano y me empezo a tomar la presión.

-¿Qué haces? Estoy bien. -dije quitandome el almuadon de mi brazo.

-Tengo que revisarte.

-¡No! - le grite sin querer. -Lo siento.

El negó y me termino de vendar mi mano herida.

-Auch. -me queje al sentir como la apretaba.

-Mañana tengo que enyesartela.

Bufe. -Maldito fantasma.

-¿Qué paso? - me pregunto Esme.

-Vaya chica rara. -ese era Emmet. -Tienes que tener cuidado.

-Pero ¿qué sucedio?- pregunto esta vez Alice.

Mire a Edward, sabia que una parte de mi gritaba por que me levantara, pero inexplicablemente otra parte de mi gritaba por que me quedara donde estaba.

-Sientense. -pedi.

Ellos para mi sorpresa se sentaron en el suelo, solo que Emmet tuvo que jalar a Rosalie para que se sentara con él.

-Algunos fantasmas pueden hacer daño fisica y emocional, el que presenciaron claramente es un fisico...-me calle y observe a Rosalie. -El queria pedirte perdon. -solte una seca risa. -Cosa que me negué y el se vengo. -alce mi mano y la mire. -Tratando de axfiziarme y lo otro que me paso...No se como explicarlo.

Nadie dijo nada. Solo me miraban a mi y a Rosalie.

-Nunca me habia pasado esto. -razone pensando en voz alta.

-¿El qué?

Rodee los ojos y alce mi rostro para ver a Edward. -Que un fantasma me lastime tanto.

-Oh.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y senti como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

-Ire a cazar. -Rosalie se levantaba seguida por Emmet.

-Ahorita regresamos. -dijo este mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella se safo de su agarre. -Quiero ir sola.

-Pero Rose.

-Sola. -dijo desapareciendo de la sala.

Emmet solo miro hacia el recibidor. -Ni modo. -dijo y se volvio a sentar.

-No puedo creerlo. -solto Carlisle mientras negaba hacia los lados.

-Ni yo. Pobre de mi hija. -sollozo Esme.

No dije nada.

Ellos empezaron a lamentar lo que paso.

_Estas buscando la muerte Bella_. Esa estupida vocesita de nuevo.

¡Por dios! No era algo malo ¿Verdad? Solamente queria una explicación e iria por ella.

Me levante con cuidado del regazo de Edward. -¿Adonde vas?

Bufe. -Afuera.- respondi poniendome de pie.

Los demas se levantaron. -Hija ya es noche. -me dijo Esme maternalmente.

-Lo se.

-Ella quiere ir con Rose. -salio en mi defensa Alice.

La mire en agradecimiento.

-Estara bien...Ya lo e visto.

-Ten cuidado. -me pidio Esme.

-Yo te acompaño.

Alice negó. -Solo a la puerta. Rose esta afuera.

-Gracias.

Ellos me acompañaron a la puerta y antes de cruzar la puerta Alice me detuvo.

-En el tronco, Bella.

Asenti.

Camine hacia el interior del bosque, era increible como ayer por la noche vine aqui por una sombra que se reia de mi y ahora vengo en busca de una vampira.

Segui el pequeño camino que llevaba hacia mi tronco y ahi estaba.

Rosalie miraba un punto fijo sobre la obscuridad del bosque. Di un paso hacia ella y una rama crujo. Ella se giro a verme. Espere algun reclamo, insulto o simplemente que se fuera.

Pero no llego.

Ella solo volvio su mirada al vacio del bosque, pareciia dolida como si le hubiera habierto un herida antes cerrada.

Mi parte racional decia que corriera, la otra que me quedara.

-Rosalie. -le llame.

Ella no dijo nada. Deberia irme.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ya me iba a girar cuando su voz fria me detiene.

-¿Comó una simple humana como tú lo tiene todo?

La mire sin comprender.

-Tienes una vida por delante y aun asi te relacionas con gente como nosotros. -se señalo.

Ambas manteniamos la mirada. Ella la desvio para volver a mirar a la obscuridad del bosque.

Quise reir. -Tu crees que tengo todo.

-Tal vez aun no...pero lo tendras.

-¿Y para ti que esto Rosalie?

No la entendia. ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

-Tu vida humana.-dijo simplemente.

-Puedes explicarme.

-¡Por dios Isabella! Tienes oportunidades que yo quisiera y las desaprovechas.

-Así ¿Comó cuales?- quise saber.

Ella bufo y me taladro con su mirada. -Hijos.

Ah ya veo por donde ibamos.

-Por eso me odia. Solo etoy frecuentando a tu familia. Nada mas.

Ella rio algo escalofriante. -¿De verdad? Y ¿Qué con Edward?

Jadee. -¡No tiene nada que ver!

Ella dejo de reir. -¿No? Y ¿por qué lo miras como si fuera tu todo?

-Yo no lo miro asi.

Ella bufo. -Estas arruinando tu vida.

-Mira Rosalie, si yo quiero arruinar mi vida no te debe de interesar, ese es mi problema...Yo solo vine aqui para decirte sobre ese estupido fantasma...

Ella me interrumpio. -¿Qué?

Rodee los ojos. ¿Por qué dijo eso de Edward?

_Concentrate Bella. _

-El volvera el proximo Halloween.- dije desviando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?

Tome aire. Ni yo lo entendia. -Creo que esta conectado a ti...ya que acabo con tu vida...

-El no acabo con mi vida.

-¿No?

Rosalie se quedo callada y paso una de sus manos por su cabello rubio.

Me miro por un minuto para despues señalar el tronco. Me acerque cautelosa hacia y ella y me recarge sobre una de las ramas para poder subir mis piernas y asi abrazarlas.

Ella tomo aire -el cual no necesitaba- y se quedo observando hacia el bosque.

-El era...mi prometido...Yo me iba a casar con el cuando era humana.- dijo haciendo una mueca. -Pero un dia...fui a visitar a una amiga. -Rosalie sonrio mientras la recordaba. -Vera era una amiga pobre, yo estaba en un buen nivel y ella era incluso mas feliz que yo.- no entendia nada. -Pero mi estancia en su casa se alargo hasta caer la noche, me fui a mi casa sola y el...Royce y sus amigos...los encontre en el camino...Ellos estaban tomados...y me...violaron.

Solte un sollozo. -El...no te mato.

Ella rio. -Carlisle me encontro y me convirtio en esto. -dijo señalandose.

-Ese infeliz.

Rosalie me miro.

-Como se atreve a pedirme algo asi cuando te...¡Demonios!- dije sin poder acallar los sollozos. Mi cuerpo empezo a temblar y senti una rabia...¿A cuanta gente habre ayudado? Que resultaran asesinos. Sin darme cuenta.

Unos brazos frios me rodearon. Me tense. ¿Por qué me abraza?

Guarde esas lagrimas para el rato y la mire lo mas seria posible. No causando mas lastima. La cual no necesitaba.

¡Dios! Era ella quien sufrio por el. No yo.

-Dile a tu familia que los vere luego. -dije poniendome de pie.

Ella se levanto. -¿Donde vas?

-A casa.

-Alice dijo que te quedaras en la casa de nosotros.- ¿me trataba de convencer?

Negué. -No me siento bien. -dije la verdad. -Siento mucho lo sucedido. De verdad.

La mire una ultima vez y me dirigi hacia mi casa, llegue a la puerta y la abri, mire por sobre mi hombro y los Cullen estaban afuera de su casa. Rosalie ya estaba con ellos.

Negué un par de veces y me adentre hacia adentro, cerre la puerta tras de mi y me resbale por ella, hasta caer al suelo. Abrace mis piernas y escondi mi cara entre ellas.

Solo mis sollozos rompian el silencio de mi hogar.

_**Rosalie POV**_

¿Ella lloraba por mi?

Observe a la que se decia mi familia y al igual que yo observaban la puerta del hogar de esa _humana._

-Puedo ir. -pidio Alice a Carlisle.

Nuestro creador negó. -No es correcto.

-¿Qué le dijiste Rose? - pregunto Emmet.

-¿No estaban escuchando?

Yo pense que lo harian.

-Pensaste mal Rosalie. ¿Qué le dijiste? - estupido lector de mentes.

-No se...

-¿Comó no sabes?

-¡Callate Edward!- le grite.

El solo bufo y miro donde se encontraba esa _humana. _

_-_Ni se por que pero le dije lo que me hizo ese infeliz.

Mi oso me abrazo. -¿Comó estas?

Negué mientras me recargaba en el. -Mas o menos. -por primera vez me senti vulnerable ante ellos.

-Tranquila hija...Ya paso todo...

Le sonrei a Esme, ella siempre se mostraba como mi madre.

-Ella dijo que iba a volver.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Carlisle.

-Dijo que no lo entendia. -cerre mis ojos. -Solo dijo que iba a volver.

-Sera mejor que entremos.

Todos asentimos mientras pasabamos hacia dentro.

Agudice mi oido y los sollozos aun no cesaban. -Esta llorando.- dije viendo hacia nuestra puerta.

Como si ridiculamente pudiera verla tras de esta.

-¿Tú por que crees?- pregunto Edward molesto.

Bufe. -No le hice nada.

-Contarle lo que te hizo ese infeliz ¿No es nada? Ella siente Rosalie.

Emmet apreto mas su agarre sobre mi, pase mis manos por sobre sus brazos y mire a Edward.

-Le estoy tratando de calmar...pero es demaciada trizteza...-rompio el silencio Jasper.

-Tranquilo Jazzy. -le pidio Alice abrazandolo.

-Sera mejor que cada quien se vaya a su habitación. Mañana veremos que hacer.

Todos asentimos a la petición de Carlisle.

Esme lo abrazo y subieron no sin antes darme un abrazo.

Jasper y Alice tambien, el primero me mando una ola de calma y Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mire a Emmet y entendio que queria hablar con Edward.

El suposo eso, por que no se movio de donde se encontraba. Solo miraba la puerta.

-Lo siento.

_Tal vez me sobrepase, pensé_

-¿Tal vez?

-Puedes dejar de leer mi mente. Actue mal-aseguré.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por Dios Edward ¿Qué quieres que te dija?

-¿Por qué la odias?

-Por que...-me calle.

¿La odiaba? ¡No! Solo no queria que arruinara su vida...Pero por que cambio de opinion ahora que paso esto...¿Por que?

-Veo que no.

-¡Edward!- le reprendi.

Recorde el encuentro que tuve la noche pasada con Emmett.

Edward chasqueo la lengua. -No hagas eso.

-Deja de leer mi mente.

El me miro con su ceño fruncido. -¿Te sientes bien?

Se a que se referia.

Iba a contestarle cuando siento como me abraza -algo torpe al principio- y me susurraba que el esta conmigo.

Lo separe poco a poco de mi.

-Gracias. Y lo siento. -dije besando su mejilla -igual algo torpe- y me encamine a mi habitación.

El y yo no frecuentabamos esto, incluso Jasper y yo hemos tenido encuentros amistosos como estos pero nada mas, pero con el, nunca, ni un solo abrazo y ahora esto.

Es mas de lo que yo podia soportar.

Abri la puerta de la habitación que compartia con Emmet y el estaba sentado en una de las orillas de nuestra cama. Lo mire y me avalance sobre él, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello mientras el me susurraba cosas lindas.

Por que tal vez podia soportar en frente de ellos.

Pero a "solas" con Emmet no podria acallar mis sollozos en mi interior.

_**Edward POV**_

Observe como Rose subia las escaleras.

Ella y yo nunca nos demostrabamos que nos queriamos, pero en el fondo sabiamos que estabamos ahi para cuando nos ocupemos.

Escuche sus sollozos y las palabras de aliento que le susurraba Emmett.

_Mi niña esta llorando _pensó nuestra madre.

_Devio ser muy duro volver a recordar su pasado_. Carlisle pensaba mientras recordaba como la encontro.

Me estremeci al ver como habia encontrado a Rose en el suelo.

_Me estoy volviendo loco...No logro calmarlas..._pensaba Jasper mientras les mandaba olas de calma.

¿Calmarlas? Agudice mi oido y era cierto.

Bella aun no paraba de llorar.

No queria subirme a mi habitación, asi que mejor sali de mi casa y me dirigi a la suya.

Ella ya no se encontraba en la planta baja, ahora los sollozos se escuchaban arriba.

Subi por el árbol que estaba en frente de su habitación y me azome en su ventana.

Ella sollozaba sin parar y se decia cosas asi misma.

-Tonta...¿Por qué?- cosas que no entendia.

Como quisiera poder leer su mente.

Me quede observandola sollozar, queriendo abrir esta ventana y poder calmarla. Bella dejo de llorar y se fundio en un sueño profundo, cuando senti que no iba a despertarse, abri la ventana y esta rechino un poco, debia traer aceite para la proxima vez. Espera ¿proxima vez? Rodee los ojos e ignore ese estupido pensamiento.

La mire mientras pensaba como era posible que esa simple -de simple no tiene nada- chica me importara tanto. ¿Siento algo por ella? ¿Por qué siento estas cosas extrañas cuando estoy con ella? ¿Es amor?

¡Dios! Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Me incline hacia ella y la arrope con sus sabanas y no pude evitar besar su frente.

Tenia que encontrar esas respuestas en cuanto antes, estaba seguro de que me importaba si, pero mas como una amiga o una hermana...Deje mi mente divagar en busca de la solucion de la respuesta principal.

¿Era amor? o ¿Simple cariño?


	8. Chapter 8

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga llamada Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer . . . .  
_

. . . . .

_**Edward POV**_

-Bella se despertara en dos minutos. -una voz molesta canturreo a mi lado.

Solo asenti y me puse de pie, camine hacia la ventana y espere a que mi hermana se bajara primero.

Ella solo brinco sonriendo. Mire una vez mas a Bella y brinque.

-No debiste subir. -le regañe ya abajo.

Ella rodo los ojos. -Si te molesta que la familia piense que pasaste aqui la noche. -señalo la ventana de Bella. -Yo que tu no entraria.

-Emmet. -susurre.

Ella asintio.

Alice cruzo brincando la pequeña calle que separaba nuestras casas. Al llegar a casa, Emmet y la mayor parte de la familia arqueo una ceja.

Rodee los ojos. -Si van a decir algo, ni se molesten ok. -les pedi. -Estare en mi habitación. -subi a velocidad vampirica seguido por mis hermanos.

-¡Edward abre esa puerta! -Grito Emmet.

Fingi no escucharlos mientras me acostaba en mi cama.

-¡Edward!- esta vez era Alice.

Sabia que no serviria de nada pero me puse mi almohada por arriba de mi cabeza. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de escucharlos.

Tock tock.

-¡Largo!- les grite.

-Edward. -la voz de mi madre me obligo a mirar la puerta. -Abreme por favor.

Suspire. ¿Qué no podia tener privacidad? Resignado le abri, toda mi familia estaba afuera, ella les hizo una seña y desaparecieron.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Arque una ceja ¿Hablar? Por dios, solo pase una noche fuera de casa.

_Si y precisamente en la casa de tu vecina. _

Esme se adentro y se sento en una de las esquinas de mi cama. Ella me sonrio y palmeo el lado izquierdo de ella.

Me sente y mire mis pies. ¿Por qué estan haciendo todo esto?

_Edward_. -me llamo atravez de sus pensamientos. -_Se que no quieres hablar de ello. Pero...no es normal lo que hiciste._

-No hice nada malo. -susurre.

Ella negó sonriendo. -_Pasaste la noche en casa de Bella ¿Eso es normal?_

Asenti algo dudoso.

-_Ambos sabemos que no. Hijo. ¿Te estas interesando en ella? _

-No. -susurre.

Ella arqueo una ceja. -_Y porque tanto interes ¿Edward? _-pregunto al ver que no le contestaba.

Hice una mueca. -Esme. -casi nunca le decia asi. Sus ojos se pusieron tristes. -Yo nunca les pido explicaciones de todo lo que hacen y quiero que por estavez respeten mi espacio. -les pedi ya que toda la familia estaba atenta a lo que decia.

Ella solo suspiro y se levanto.

Mordi mi labio. No queria disculparme, eran ellos los que estaban haciendo de un pequeño suceso que no tiene nada que ver con ellos, convirtiendolo en una gran tormenta.

-_Solo...no quiero que salgas lastimado._

-Lo que paso con Tanya es muy diferente a esto. Ok. Y para que me dejen en paz. -sabia que estaba siendo algo brusco pero me enogaba la forma en que eran conmigo. -Solo fui a ver si podia leer sus pensamientos. -eso no lo creia ni yo.

Mi madre medio sonrio y abandono mi habitación.

Espere a que alguien entrara de nuevo. Mas solamente escuche como se alejaban.

_**Bella POV**_

Un molesto ruido empezo a sonar interrumpiendo mi preciado sueño.

Gruñi audiblemente y mire a mi alrededor. Era mi celular.

-Bueno. -dije aun grogi.

-Hola cariño ¿como estas?

Sonrei y me incorpore recargando mi espalda sobre el cabezero de la cama. -Bien papá ¿Y mamá?

-Esta en la cocina...intentando hacer la comida.

Rei. Mamá no era buena en eso.

-Pero no te preocupes cariño ya tengo el extingidor...¡Te escuche Charlie Swn!

Rodee los ojos al oir la voz de mi madre. -Saludamela. -le pedi.

-Claro hija, llamaba tambien para pedirte un favor.

Frunci el seño. -¿Cuál?

-Solo si no estas ocupada. ¿Puedes ir a visitar un amigo?

Hice una mueca. -Pues si. -ya que.

-Se llama Billy te va a entregar unos documentos.

-Vale, ire en cuanto me arregle.

Papá se despidio de mi y me prometio hablarme pronto. Le crei aunque sabia que el pronto seria entre unos dias.

La sonrisa que antes surcaba mi rostro desaparecio al recordar lo sucedido en la noche.

_Rosalie _pensé en ella. ¿Comó era posible todo esto? Ella paso por todo ese dolor y ese estupido fantasma viene a pedirme que le ayude. Sentia una gran impotencia al ser yo, por primera vez decee poder matar a alguien. Solo que el que quiero matar ni siquiera puedo tocarlo.

_~Dos horas despues~_

¡Dios! Pero que lejos estaba la Push.

Con un salto brinque de mi adorada camioneta y camine hacia una de las tantas cabañas que habia hay.

Toque un par de veces y un señor en sillas de ruedas abrio.

-¡Hola! -salude.

El me miro -como analizandome- y me sonrio. -¿Tú eres Bella? La hija de mi gran amigo Charlie. -afirmo.

Asenti. -El me dijo que...

-Pero pasa pasa .-me adentre y cerre la puerta. -¡Jacob! -grito al interior de la casa, escuche unos pasos acercandose.

Un joven de un año menor que yo, sin la camisa y con unos vaqueros azules entro a la sala.

El me sonrio. -¿Bella?

Asenti ¿Lo conocia? De pronto como si fuera de una cinta de peliculas varios recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Eramos nosotros de pequeños jugando en la playa. Sonrei mientras lo miraba ya detenidamente, habia cambiado ya no era ese niño que compartia horas de juegos.

-Pero grande estas. -dije.

El acentuo sonriendo. -Tú tambien has cambiado.

-Bella ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

Asenti. Aunque no tenia hambre. No queria dar una mala impresión. Renée siempre me decia eso.

La tarde paso tranquila, Jacob era una persona genial me hizo reir varias veces, ambos quedamos en salir mañana por la noche al cine, Billy me entrego los documentos diciendome que tenia que subirlos a la computadora -yo no tenia ese aparato para escanearlos- tendria que ir a un centro de computadoras para poder hacerlo. Ya entrada la noche Jacob me acompaño hacia mi adorada camioneta.

El se rio cuando la prendi y hizo un ruido escandaloso. -Con que eso era lo que se escucho esta mañana.

Lo mire mal. -No te burles. Yo tan siquiera tengo con que moverme.

El se encogio de hombros mientras reia. -Mi moto es mas veloz que eso.

Rodee los ojos. -¿Entonces mañana?

El asintio. -Paso por ti.

Asenti y me despedi con la mano.

**Edward POV**

Estaba preocupado. Alice no tenia ninguna pista de Bella desde la mañana, no es que nos la pasaramos viendo su futuro ni nada de eso, Alice solo vigilaba si lloveria hoy para poder ir de campo, pero desgraciadamente no estaba Bella.

Alice checo su futuro para ver donde estaba. Pero no habia rastro.

Toda la tarde me la pase recorriendo Forks pero su olor se disolvio solo se concentraba la mayor parte en su casa. ¿Dondé estaba? Fustrado me acoste mirando el techo.

Un ruido escandaloso se escucho afuera.

Brinque de un salto y me azome por la ventana de mi habitación.

Era Bella. Ella bajaba de una espantosa camioneta y se dirigia hacia su casa.

-¡Bella!

Alice se acerco corriendo hacia ella. Ambas estaban en medio de la calle.

-¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? -pregunto Alice la cual estaba de espaldas ami.

Podria imaginarla haciendo pucheros.

Bella asintio dudosa. -Pero...no quiero causar molestias.

-Oh que va. No eres molestia. ¿Si te dijo algo no te enogas? -le pregunto.

En su mente pude ver que entro a su casa y se tomo la molestia de recojer sus pertenencias.

¿Alice no sabia lo que era la privacidad?

-No. -le respondio Bella mirandola confundida.

-Tus cosas estan en mi casa.

-¿Mis cosas?

Mi hermana asintio. -Si, tu pijama, una ropa para mañana y tus cosas de baño.

Bella arqueo una ceja.

Sabia que se estaba preguntando como entro.

Escuche la risa de Alice. -Entre por la ventana. ¿Estas enogada?

Bella negó sonriendo. -Siempre eres asi verdad

Mi hermana asintio y le tomo una de sus manos. -Vamos tenemos tanto por hacer.

Bella solo rio mientras se dejaba arrastrar por mi hermana.

Escuche como la puerta de abajo se abria y cerraba, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y baje para saludar solamente.

Ambas estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones. Suspire mientras me acercaba a ellas. Ella estaba bien.

_**Bella POV**_

-Hola. -una voz aterciopelada se escucho.

Me gire rapidamente para ver a Edward caminar hacia nosotras. El se acerco y me beso la mejilla.

Senti mis mejillas arder y lo mire.

Edward fruncia el seño y arrugaba constantemente la nariz. ¿Olia mal?

-Bella. ¿Porqué hueles a perro mojado?

Lo mire mal. -¿Qué?

-Cierto Bells, hueles raro. -me dijo Alice.

Mis mejillas ardieron aun mas. Esto era vergonzoso.

-¿Dondé te metiste? -pregunto Edward.

Me encogi de hombros. -Fui a la Push.

-¡La Push! -escuche que grito Emmet desde algun lugar.

¿Qué tenia de malo?

Emmet aparecio frente a mi. -Oye Bella no andes por ahi sola. -me pidio ya calmado Emmet.

Asenti dudosa. -¿Porqué?

Ellos suspiraron. -¿Le decimos?

-Claro. -Rosalie hizo acto de precencia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. -Tiene que tener cuidado.

¿Desde cuando me dirige la palabra? Cierto, ayer todo cambio.

**Edward POV**

Ese olor era de un estupido lobo. ¡Joder! ¿por qué tenia que estar precisamente en su territorio?

-¿Qué hacias en la Push? - le pregunte.

Ella bufo. -Mi padre es amigo de uno de los que viven hay y me pidio que fuera por unos documentos. Pero...¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hice una mueca.

Primero me entero que ve fantasmas, despues aparecemos nosotros y ahora conece vampiros ¿Qué sigue? ¿Hadas saltarinas o qué?

-Bella. -la voz de mi madre rezono por toda la sala. Ella venia seguida de Carlisle. Ambos caminaron y Esme se sento en el lugar donde estaba Alice para quedar al lado de Bella.

-Algunos de la Push son...hombres lobos.

Bella rio. -¿En serio? ¿Por que no me sorprende?

Esto no era broma.

-Es enserio.

Bella asintio. -Por eso tengo el olor.- dijo ella oliendo su pelo.

-Solo nosotros podemos olerlo.

Ella me miro. -Puedo tomar un baño. -pidio ruborizandose.

Resisti las ganas de acariciar sus mejillas.

-Bella. -la llamo Carlisle. Ella lo miro. -Puedes abtenerte de ir a la Push.

Ella asintio. -Vale. Pero no entiendo por que.

Esme le sonrio. -Ve a tomarte un baño y luego bajas y te platicamos. -le sugirio.

Bella sonrio mientras se levantaba.

Alice se levanto del regazo de Jasper y le tomo una de sus manos. -Vamos te dire donde te quedaras.

Ellas subieron mientras yo sonreia.

Tenia que agradecerle a Alice despues. Ella estaria en mi habitación.

Solo tenia en claro tres cosas.

Primera: Bella era de alguna forma muy importante para mi. Segunda: Una parte de mi siente algo muy fuerte por ella y tercera: estaba totalmente confuso de que era.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . Se prohibe el plagio.  
_

_**¿Me recomiendas un fic para leer?**_

Suspire mientras me adentraba en la sala de los Cullen, todos estaban sentados, Alice me sonrio y me fui a sentar a un lado de ella.

-¿Y bien? -quise saber.

Ya no olia feo...pensé.

Alice me sonrio mientras de un de repente desaparecia.

-Fue por tu comida. -me dijo Edward sonriendome.

Asenti y desvie mi mirada. -¿Porqué son peligrosos...los lobos?

-Su temperamento cambia rapidamente Bella.

-Pero...Ustedes tambien ¿no?

-Es diferente. -dijo Alice mientras dejaba la charola con mi comida en frente de mi.

Tome el plato de comida y empeze a comer mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras de Carlisle.

-Los lobos atacan a cualquier persona aun cuando sea muy importante para el...Ellos simplemente pierden el conocimiento al momento de transformarse.

-Ademas Bella. -le interrumpio Esme. -Por tu seguridad...te suplico que no vayas a la push.

Suspire aun confundida. -De acuerdo.

Ella me sonrio. -Ahora come. -pidio. -Creo que mi hija esta algo impaciente por comenzar su noche.

Alice aplaudio. -Tengo tantas cosas en mente.

-¡Alice! Recuerda que Bella debe de dormir. -le recordo Carlisle.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron dejandonos solos a nosotros, ellos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras comia, deje el plato en la charola y bebi el refresco que me extendia Jasper.

-¡Por fin! pense que no ibas a cabar.

Rode los ojos. -¿Qué haremos?

Ella sonrio. -Jugaremos...a las escondidas.

Rei. -¿Es encerio?

Ella asintio.

Emmet se levanto riendo. -Yo primero.

-Vale. -dije levantandome.

-Cuenta hasta cincuenta Emmet. Y no se vale ni respirar ni escuchar.

-¿Comó se supone que no voy a escuchar?

Alice le extendio un reproductor de música. -¡Pontelos!

El asintio y se recargo en una de las esquinas de la sala.

-1...2...3...

Cada uno de nosotros fue saliendo de la sala, observe como riendo Alice y Jasper subian las escaleras, Edward solo negó sonriendo al igual que Rose, antes de ver a donde se iban me dirigi a la cocina, me sente atras de la barra para que no me viera y me puse a contar los azulejos del suelo que alcanzaba a ver.

-¡50! ¡Halla voy! -escuche el grito de Emmet para despues escuchar como subia las escaleras.

Era loco, pero de todos modos tenia tanto tiempo en no jugar este juego.

Un tinteneo de tacones se acercaba.

¡Demonios! ¡Rosalie! No habia hablado con ella despues de lo que paso con su fantasma, bien solo habian pasado unas horas. Pero, aun asi no queria hablar de ella sobre él.

Suspire mientras el ruido se acercaba mas a mi. Una de mis manos se detuvo en uno de los azulejos, senti un hueco en el...

-Se esta tardando demaciado.

Frunci el seño...Esa voz no era de Rosalie.

Una mujer salio de repente situandose en frente de mi. La mire de reojo ¿Quién demonios era?

-Le dije que no le iba a soportar algo asi otra vez. -discutia con ella misma.

La mujer llevaba un traje ejecutivo, sus tacones negros convinaba perfectamente con su traje color negro, caminaba por toda la cocina, buscando cosas...sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-Mami. -una voz infantil rezono por toda la cocina.

-Cielo, te dije que te fueras a dormir.

Una niña se acerco a la mujer.

Era preciosa, su piel blanca, su pelo totalmente negro...lo llevaba suelto, una pijama de ositos completaba su atuendo.

La niña se restrego los ojos y miro a su madre.

-No tengo sueño.

La mujer rio y se arrodillo a la niña. -Ve a dormir ¿si? -pidio dandole un beso en su frente.

Ella asintio mientras le daba un besito y se volteaba a mi.

La mujer volteo en mi dirección y sonrio. ¿Ellas saben que estoy aqui? ¿Quiénes son?

¿¡Qué demonios esta pasando!

La niña camino hacia mi, a centimetros de mi se agacho y estiro una de sus manos.

_Esto no puede estar pasando..._pensé al sentir como su mano me atravezaba.

Observe incredula como de repente sostenia un oso entre sus manos y se giraba para irse.

La mujer siguio buscando cosas por la cocina de los _Cullen..._Esta _no _era la cocina de los Cullen.

Me levante poco a poco recargandome en la barra de _¿Madera? _¿No era de metal? Mire a mi alrededor, todo habia cambiado, no habia paredes verde pistacho, no estaban las sillas metalicas que adornaban la barra, no estaba el calendrabo de vidrio...Todo era diferente.

En vez de eso, habia paredes amarillentas, el suelo de azulejos no estaba...muebles de la epoca de hace 30 años, era la moda de las noventa.

La mujer paso a mi lado sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-Le dije que llegara temprano, ese pedazo de...-su voz se perdio mientras salia de la cocina.

¿Donde estoy?Asustada la segui.

Todo habia cambiado, no habia rastro de la decoración de los Cullen.

-Pero me va a escuchar...

¡Crack!

Se escucho de repente. El sonido de algo quebrandose.

La mujer se giro y vio las escaleras, las luces de una tormenta se presenciaban en la ventana que decoraba las escaleras para ver para afuera.

-¿Melanie?

¡Crack!¡Crack!

-¿Cielo? -pregunto mientras subia las escaleras. -Hija que te eh...-calló de repente y miro hacia la ventana que estaba a lado de ella.

Un hombre la observaba.

El hombre sonrio -algo escalofriante- y se volteo para despues irse.

La señora corrio de repente seguida de por mi.

-¿Melanie?

Entro a una de las puertas.

-¡No! -su grito me hizo apurar el paso.

La niña estaba tendida sin vida en su cama.

-N-No, no esto no puede estar pasando. -susurro mientras estrechaba a la niña contra sus brazos.

Me acerque a ella y puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro...No pude tocarla, mi mano calló.

-Oh mi niña.

-¡Jazmin! -una gruesa voz se escucho de repente. -¡No te podras esconder!

La mujer temblo y miro hacia la puerta.

Ella dejo el cuerpo sin vida de su hija sobre su cama y camino hacia el armario -color rosa- que estaba en esa habitación.

-¡Te encontre! ¿Te despedias de tu hijita? -le preguntó entrando a la habitación y mirando a la niña.

-¿Por-Por que lo hiciste? -le preguntó ella con sus manos en la espalda.

-Te dije que solo eras mia.

-¡Pero era mi hija!

El sonrio. -Y tu eres mia.

Ella negó. -¡Nunca!

La expresión del hombre cambio y camino hacia ella. El traia un cuchillo entre sus manos...El arma que utilizo para matar a la niña.

En solo unos instantes, observe como el hombre caia de rodillas llevandose una de sus manos a su estomago, con la otra clavo el cuchillo que traia en el pecho de la mujer, ella peleo contra el y corrio hacia la salida del cuarto dejando al hombre en el suelo..Aun con vida.

_¿Qué es todo esto? _

Aturdida e imponente me sentia, camine lentamente hacia abajo, al bajar los escalones, escuchaba como algo se estaba rompiendo.

El sonido provenia de la cocina.

Entre y no vi a nadie, camine para ver al lado de la barra.

La mujer estaba incada mientras alzaba y bajaba sus manos para romper algo...

Ella rompia el cemento del suelo, al lado de ella varios escombros estaban junto con una cajita pequeña.

La sangre corria libremente mientras dejaba un caminito.

Observe como con sus pocas fuerzas escarbaba en la tierra, enterro la caja y se levanto.

Su mirada se petrifico.

Ella me miraba a mi.

-¿Porqué no entiendes Jazmin?

No, ella no me miraba a mi.

Lentamente me gire a ver a ese _monstruo. _

_-Tú _solo eres mia.

Jazmin negó, una de sus manos sostenia la herida en su pecho, con la otra se apoyaba en la barra mientras lo enfrentaba con la mirada.

Una escalofriante risa se escucho por parte de él hombre.

-Entonces no seras de nadie. -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Senti el escalofrio, al sentir como me atravezaba-

-Ah. -Grito ella.

Cerre mis ojos, mientras sentia como las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro.

_No queria ver más._

-¡Bella! ¿Bella? -esa voz...

Abri lentamente mis ojos, Alice se encontraba frente a mi.

El resto de los Cullen menos Rosalie se encontraban al igual que Alice agachados viendome. Rosalie se encontra recargada en el refrigerador mientras me observaba de pie.

Mire a cada uno. ¿Qué demonios?

Una mano fria hizo contacto con una de mis manos.

Edward sostenia mi mano, la cual estaba haciendo presión en la loseta.

-Te haras daño.

Lo mire confundida.

Observe mi mano, los dedos se encontraban blancos de tanta fuerza. ¿Por qué...

Entonces lo recorde.

_La mujer...la niña...ese señor._

Lagrimas caian libremente por mi cara, poco a poco senti como alguien me cargaba, mi mano aun sostenia el hueco de la loseta, unas manos suaves me sostuvieron mi mano.

_**Edward POV**_

-¡50! ¡Haya voy!

_"Esos tontos tal vez se fueron arriba" _pensó Emmet mientras corria hacia arriba.

Era increible como con un simple reproductor el se olvidara de escuchar atentamente para saber donde estaba cada quien.

Sigilioso sali del armario, donde estaban los abrigos de invierno y camine hacia el sonido donde estaba e_lla._

La unica manera era por medio de su corazón.

"_Edward" _Me gire al escuchar sus pensamientos. _"¿Emmet hizo caso?" _pregunto mientras me seguia.

Asenti incredulo.

_"Mi Emmi estan tonto aveces"_

Volvi asentir mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

Ella me golpeo. _"No te rias" _La mire ¿En verdad no le veia lo gracioso? Rose rodo los ojos. _"Bien, si es gracioso" _

El sonido de su corazón se acelero de repente.

Camine seguido del ruido de tacones de Rosalie hacia Bella.

Ella miraba hacia un punto fijo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Rose mientras se acercaba.

Negué. -¿Bella?

Ella no me contesto.

-Edward, mira. -Rose señalo su mano.

Bella mantenia su mano en la loseta haciendo mucha fuerza...como si la quisiera arrancar.

-¿¡Bella!

Nada.

-Los encontre. -grito Emmet entrando y detuviendose mientras miraba con el seño fruncido a Bella. -¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se. ¡Carlisle! -grite.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto apareciendo con solo un pantalón de pijama con Esme atras con su playera.

¡Demonios! Tenia que interrumpir su momento.

No es nada agradable ver a tus padre...Semi desnudos.

-¿Edward? -Carlisle se acerco a mi.

Negué desaciendo esos pensamientos y lo mire. -No se. Ella estaba asi cuando entramos y mira no quiere soltar esto. -dije desesperado mientras trataba de quitar su mano de la loseta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella? -Alice llegó a mi lado y miro a Bella.

Unas lagrimas decoraron el rostro de _mi angel_..¿Mi angel?

-¿Porqué demonios llora? -quise saber.

Carlisle negó. -Yo...-tomo su rostro con sus manos. -No se que sucede.

Suspire frustrado mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con la mano que no sostenia su otra mano.

Bella se empezo a convusionar, para no lastimarla quite mi mano de la de ella.

-¿Bella? -la llamo Alice.

Poco a poco ella abrio sus ojos totalmente confundidos, miro a cada uno de nosotros.

Tome su mano tratando de que soltara la loseta...Ella me miro para despues mirar su mano.

Fruncio el seño para despues estallar en lagrimas.

Toda mi familia la observaba sin hacer nada, la cargue con cuidado, solo deteniendome dandome cuenta de que ella no habia soltado la loseta.

Esme tomo su mano entre la de ella y caminos hacia la sala.

Solo los sollozos de Bella rompian el silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer . **. **. **S**e **p**r**o**h**i**b**e **e**l** p**l**a**g**i**o**. **. **.

**_Voten en la encuesta que esta en mi perfil_**

**Bella POV**

Mis sollozos habían cesado. Solo mi respiración entrecortada era lo único que escuchaba.

Las imágenes de lo que vi se repetían rápidamente por mi cabeza.

_La mujer...la niña ensangrentada...el señor..._

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Unos brazos me apretaron mas contra su cuerpo, algo dentro de mi hizo click y comprendí que alguien me abrazaba consolándome, supuse que era un hombre ya que una de mis manos se mantenía firme en su pecho.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila. -una voz aterciopelada me susurraba en mi oído. -Todo estará bien.

-Edward...

-Aquí estoy Bella, tranquila.

¡Demonios! Lo había dicho en voz alta.

Trate de tranquilizarme y respire un par de veces para después abrir los ojos y encontrarme con su pecho. Poco a poco fui levantando mi vista hacia él, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Edward sonrió. -¿Como te sientes? -pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

El clásico rubor en mis mejillas apareció.

-Bells ¿por qué te ruborizas? -escuche la pregunta de Emmet.

Edward gruño y miro algo arriba de mi.

Seguí su mirada y observe como toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en silencio mirándome.

Ruborizada me levante rápidamente del regazo de Edward, pero para mi mala suerte, perdí el equilibrio y me tambalee.

Edward me sostuvo con sus dos manos. -Cuidado.

Asentí. -Siento mi comportamiento. -me disculpe.

Alice iba a comenzar hablar pero levante mi mano pidiendo silencio.

-Nunca me había pasado algo así.

-¿Qué te paso Bella? -pregunto Esme.

-Yo...-callé y mire a cada uno de ellos excepto a Edward. -Presencie un asesinato.

Sus exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar.

-Mejor dicho dos asesinatos. -dije haciendo una mueca y cerrando mis ojos por un momento.

Rápidamente las imágenes acudieron a mi. De nuevo.

Ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados. -Perdón por causarles estas molestias, sera mejor retirarme a mi casa. -dije levantándome. -De verdad lo siento. -iba a comenzar a caminar pero siento como alguien sostiene mi mano. Edward.

-No tienes que disculparte Bella.

-Mi hijo tiene razón Bella. -me hablo Esme. -No tienes la culpa además no es como si rompieras algo.

-Si rompieras algo no seria tampoco problema. -Carlisle interrumpió a Esme.

-Cierto Bella. -Alice me miro sonriendo. -Además a mi me suele pasar mucho eso. -ella frunció el seño. -Solo que yo veo el futuro. -de repente estaba sonriendo y se sacudía aun sentada en el sillón. -¡Es genial! Tu vez el pasado y yo el futuro. ¡Te dije que somos perfectas para ser mejores amigas! -exclamo aplaudiendo.

Sonreí viendo como se emocionaba, en parte tenia razón. Ahora yo veía el pasado.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa. -susurre.

Sin querer bosteze.

-Sera mejor que duermas Bella.

Asentí. -Si, creo que esto me ha dejado en verdad agotada.

-Mañana espero nos expliques. -me pidió Carlisle. -Y también queda pendiente nuestra platica.

Volví a sentir.

-Hasta mañana. -dije levantándome y dando un par de pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la sala, me gire a ellos confundida. -¿Donde dormiré?

Alice rió. -Edward te dirá.

Asentí una vez mas.

Edward se levanto y me hizo que lo siguiera hasta las escaleras, cuando comencé a subirlas escuche la carcajada de Emmet y ¿un gruñido del pecho de Edward? Lo mire y lo vi frunciendo el seño y negando hacia los lados.

Juntos llegamos a la habitación donde había dormido antes.

Su habitación.

**~En la sala de los Cullen~**

-Emmet. -le reprendió Esme. -No molestes a tu hermano.

-Pero mamá. -le dijo Emmet. -Eddie se esta interesando en Bella, ¿ves como la mira?

Alice rió. -Es demasiado obvio pero no nos engañemos. -ella frunció el seño. -No veo nada para ellos aun.

-Es lo mejor. -Rose les dijo a todos.

-Sera la decisión de cada quien amor. -le dijo Jasper al ver que su esposa se quedaba ida de nuevo.

Alice asintió. -Buenas noches. -se despidió de todos.

Poco a poco la sala se fue dispersando con cada quien dirigiéndose hacia sus habitaciones.

**Edward POV**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y le hice ademán de pasar.

Ella entro vacilante.

-¿Dormiré otra vez aquí? -pregunto confundida.

Asentí. -La habitación de huéspedes esta sucia, pero no te preocupes, yo solo agarro mi reproductor y me bajo a la sala. -dije caminando hacia mi buro y agarre mi reproductor.

Escuche su respiración acelerarse.

Me gire a verla. Bella se encontraba mordiendo su labio y mirando hacia sus pies.

Me era frustrante no poder leer su mente.

-Quédate. -escuche su voz en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?

Ella me miro. -Se me quito el sueño. -ella hizo una mueca graciosa.

-¿No te importa si...

Negó rápidamente. -¿Quiéres platicar conmigo hasta que logre conciliar el sueño?

¿Esta loca? Claro que quiero estar con ella, y mas con lo que acaba de pasarle. No quería dejarla sola.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes. Buenas noches. -hablo rápidamente y se dirigió al baño.

Cerro la puerta antes de poder decirle algo.

Creo que el no contestarle rápido le hizo pensar que no quería hacerle compañía.

Mientras Bella se cambiaba en el baño y se preparaba para acostar, me cambie y me puse una pijama, me debatí entre dejarme la camisa o no pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda.

Estaba tardando demasiado...pensé viendo hacia la puerta.

Me acosté en mi lugar de mi cama y espere pacientemente a que saliera del baño.

Para mi suerte, mi familia ni siquiera pensaba en Bella y en mi.

**Bella POV**

Suspire una vez mas.

Que estúpida fui al pedirle que duerma conmigo. Bueno, corrección que me haga compañía hasta que logre conciliar el sueño.

Pero no quiso.

Sabia que el ya no estaría afuera, así que salí y camine con mi vista agachada hacia fuera.

-Al fin sales. -su voz aterciopelada se escucho por toda la habitación. -Pensé que debía derrumbar la puerta. ¿Todo bien?

Levante mi vista para comprobar si lo que escuchaba era cierto.

Gemí al verle acostado con su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Si, si estoy bien.

El asintió. -¿Te importa si te hago compañía? -me pregunto sonriéndome de aquella manera.

Me ruborice y negué un par de veces.

Edward se acomodo en la cama y abrió las sabanas. -¿te acostaras?

Asentí dirigiéndome a él.

Quise pegarme en la frente un par de veces. ¿por qué siempre me comportaba tan tonta frente a él?

Cuando ambos estábamos acostados de frente, Edward me sonrió como siempre.

-Umh.- murmuro mirándome. -Hace rato dijiste algo.

Fruncí el seño ¿a que se refería?

-Dijiste que era la primera vez que te pasa. ¿Te referías a lo de ver el pasado?

Asentí. -No se por que lo vi.

El calló por un momento, su mirada pasaba de mi hacia la sabana, sabia perfectamente que se estaba debatiendo entre preguntarme o no.

-Hazlo.

El me miro. -Eh.

-Preguntame o te volverás loco.

El rió. -No tienes que responder.

Rodee los ojos y le mire impaciente.

-¿Qué vistes? -preguntó.

Mordí mi labio y desvié mi mirada de él.

-Yo...

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Bella.

Negué hacia los lados y le mire. -Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. -susurre.

El asintió y espero pacientemente a que le contara.

**Edward POV**

Bella comenzo hablar sobre la experiencia que acababa de presenciar, me contó sobre lo primero que escucho.

Los tacones de aquella mujer.

La niña sonriendo sin saber lo que iba a suceder.

El hombre escalofriante el cual las mato.

Y lo peor, la detallada información de como sucedió todo y...

-¡demonios! -brinco de repente.

La mire confundido. -¿Bella?

-La caja, la nota. -murmuraba viendo hacia sus manos. -¿Donde la deje?- se pregunto ella misma.

Quise cogerla del brazo pero ella fue -para mi sorpresa- mas rápida y salto de la cama para ir abrir la puerta.

Escuche como sus pasos se dirigían hacia abajo.

Corrí a velocidad normal y la encontré en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Bella?

No contesto.

Ella camino hacia dentro, dando vuelta en donde teníamos la barra para caminar atrás de ella.

Se detuvo y observe como se agachaba y desaparecía de mi vista.

Llegue hasta ella confuso y la vi mirando el azulejo roto.

-¿Dondé esta? -se volvió a preguntar a ella misma.

De un de repente se puso de pie y dio la vuelta a la barra para después salir de la cocina.

A lo lejos escuchaba como mi familia se reunía y bajaban lentamente.

Camine hasta Bella y ya estaba en la sala, de nuevo agachada.

-¿Bella?

Ella de nuevo no contesto.

**Bella POV**

-Es imposible. -murmure.

En mis manos tenia una pequeña cajita lo suficiente pequeña para que cupiera una nota.

Desdoble la nota y me puse de pie.

Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a mi.

-¿Bella?

Gire mi mirada y vi a Edward observándome. -¿Si?

El frunció el seño. -¿Estas bien?

-Oh, lo siento. -le dije. -Creo que me olvide de...

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto entrando Carlisle junto con el resto de su familia.

-Afirmo que ya sabrán que paso. -dije al recordar que ellos oían a gran distancia.

Carlisle asintió. -No pudimos no evitar escuchar lo que paso.

Asentí comprendiendo. -Esto. -mostré la nota. -Es algo que vi en mi visión.

Emmet rió. -Pues ve así no me dejas con la duda.

Rodee los ojos. -Esta bien. -dije para después alzar la nota a mis ojos.

**_Jazmin Flow - Melanie Gretts Flow 13/07/91 Asesino Saul Phelps Montes_**

**_Te quiero R. Gracias._**

Fruncí el seño.

Ella lo había escrito por que quería que culparan al asesino.

Entonces ¿Por que esconderlo? Alce mi vista hacia los Cullen y vi que fruncían el seño.

-Creo que tengo que reportar esto.

Carlisle asintió. -Mañana te llevaremos.

-No hace falta.

Esme me sonrió. -No es molestia.

Asentí sin saber que decir.

-Sera mejor ir a que duermas Bella. -me dijo Alice.

Solo asentí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Edward.

Edward me sonrió y entramos a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Bella. - escuche su susurro justo antes de caer a brazos de Morfeo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**

**Sigue leyendo en el capitulo 13 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_Me preguntó cuanta gente lee esta historia_**

Había muerto.

¿Cómo hacerle pagar lo que hizo a esa mujer?

-Muerto. –la palabra escapo de mis labios.

-Fue hace diez años Bella. –Carlisle trato de razonar conmigo. –Es razonable. Existen accidentes…

-¿Razonable? Sería lógico si fuera un anciano hace diez años, pero. –callé y mire la taza entre mis manos. -Tenía cuarenta años. –susurre. –Si hubiera…

Perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, volví a presenciar la cara una y otra vez del asesino.

Hace tan solo unos minutos habíamos regresados todos –sí, hasta Rosalie quiso ir- de la comisaria, donde lamentablemente nos enteramos de esta maldita tragedia. Tragedia porque ahora no hay nadie que pague la muerte de la mujer y la niña. Solo conseguimos el nombre del esposo. Gregory Gretts, empresario de las empresas más importantes de Port Angels.

-¿Tienes hambre, Bella? –escuché la pregunta de Esme a mi lado.

Toda la familia Cullen me rodeaba.

-No.-dije levantándome. –Lamento…

-No tienes por qué disculparte. –dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo mi disculpa hacia él.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Adiós.

Entendiendo que quería estar sola, camine hacia mi hogar.

**Edward POV**

Quise detenerla, pero comprendí que quería estar sola.

-Fue una mañana dura.

-Lo fue. –secundó Rosalie a Emmet.

-Carlisle. –llamo Esme. -¿Te ofreciste para acompañarla a buscar al esposo?

Mi padre asintió. –Saldremos mañana cuando salga de la escuela.

-Iré.- dije.

-Es a ella a quien tienes que decirle.- sin más tanto él como Esme se fueron a su recamara.

Mis hermanos se despidieron con un corto adiós y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Solo. Hice una mueca mirando hacia la chimenea, la madera comenzaba a crujir rompiendo el silencio de la casa. Afuera, al cruzar la calle, atrás de aquella puerta de enfrente en alguna habitación de ese hogar, escuchaba a la perfección acordes de una guitarra sonar.

**Bella POV**

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado.

Solo existía la música en este momento.

Nada de fantasmas, nada de preocupaciones por ahora.

Al terminar la última nota. Mire hacia mi ventana, afuera ya atardecía.

_Un chirrido se escuchó._

-Mierda.- me levante de repente asustada.

Camine hacia fuera de mi habitación. Y yo que pensaba inútilmente que hoy iba a librarme de _ellos._

-Creciste.

Voltee hacia mi izquierda.

Hay al final del pasillo, él me miraba.

-Tú.- susurre.

Años, años habían pasado después de su última visita. Era un secreto. Un secreto que mantuve desde que le vi. Ni Ángela lo sabía. Tres veces lo había visto y solo porque él lo quería.

-¿Q-que ha-ces aquí?

Él me sonrió. Escalofríos pasaron por mi cuerpo.

Era un alma en pena. Uno de _ellos. _Pero, de los malos. Con los que no podía hacer nada.

Se negaban a cruzar.

**Edward POV**

Hablaba con alguien que no lograba escuchar.

Un fantasma.

Llegue a su casa rápidamente, solo podía ver su perfil desde su ventana.

Bella estaba a unos pasos afuera de su habitación mirando hacia algo delante de ella. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía que se protegía con sus manos.

Sin hacer ruido entre por su ventana, camine rápidamente y corrí hacia atrás de ella.

Ella se estremeció nuevamente a causa del viento que provoque.

-¿Visita? –Bella preguntó confundida.

**Bella POV**

Él alzo uno de sus pálidos dedos hacia mí.

-Atrás de ti, querida.

Me di la vuelta.

-Edward.

-Bella.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

Antes que él me respondiera, me di la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar a…

No estaba. Se había ido.

-Se fue.

-¿Quién?

Edward estaba ahora enfrente de mí.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Quién? –repitió.

Negué hacia los lados. –El fantasma.

Me negaba a recordarlo de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunté al ver que no respondió mi pregunta.

-Este, Esme, sí, mi mamá. –empezó él. –Quiere…saber si… vas a cenar a casa.

-Oh…Yo…

-Esme no aceptara un no por respuesta.

-En ese caso, iré.

**Edward POV**

Me despedí de ella y corrí rápidamente hacia mi hogar.

¡Maldita sea! Pensé azotando la puerta.

-Jovencito.

-Mierda. –solté al ver a Esme cruzada de brazos en frente de mí.

-Ese lenguaje, Edward.

-Lo siento.

-¿Así que hare una cena?

Asentí. –Mamá…

-Alto. –alzo una mano en mi dirección. –Tú estás castigado.

-¡Al fin! –el grito de júbilo de Emmet se escuchó por toda la casa, en un instante estaba abajo con nosotros, y en segundos toda la familia se encontraba reunida. –Esta vez la hiciste Eddie.

-Emmet. –Esme le hablo. –No le digas así o no será el único. –Volteo hacia los lados. –Y ya que toda la familia está aquí, quiero que esta casa este presentable.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios. Eso quiere decir que me apoya.

Alice aplaudió. –Iré a invitarla a dormir.

-No. –Esme siguió. –Nosotras somos quienes irán a dormir a esa casa.

-¿¡Qué! –preguntamos todos.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Amor? –Carlisle se acercó a Esme. -¿Iras a quedarte a casa de Bella?

Ella asintió.

-¿Alice, Rose? –Esme miro a cada una.

Ambas asintieron.

-¡Perfecto! –aplaudió. En algo se parecía a Alice. –Le comentare a Bella en la cena.

Sin más se despidió gritando que nos apuráramos.

**Bella POV**

El timbre de mi casa sonó.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un Edward en smoking.

-Bella. –él me extendió un brazo. Lo tomé y empezamos a caminar.

-Pensé que solo era una cena. –nos señale. –Alice quiso que me pusiera esto.

Alice me trago este sencillo vestido negro, pero con retoques brillantes en el pecho.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias. –sonreí mirando hacia el piso.

Al llegar a su casa, su familia nos esperaba en el recibidor.

-¡Bella! Qué hermosa estas.

-Gracias Esme. Pensé que solo era una cena normal. –dije observándolos a todos.

Alice llevaba un vestido azul parecido al mío, Esme uno rojo y Rosalie uno blanco. El resto llevaba smoking al igual que Edward.

-Debes acostumbrarte. –Rosalie camino hacia mí. –Esta familia no conoce la palabra normal.

Reí. –Tratare de hacerlo.

**Iba seguir escribiendo. ¡Enserio! Planeaba seguir. Pero, acaban de quitarme a mi cachorra (una pug) y… me bloquee, sinceramente siento una gran nostalgia. Quiero a esa cachorra demasiado, acepto que se la lleven porque mi cuñada está embarazada y teme que los pelos que suelta mi perrita pues le cause enfermedades… **

**Es raro sentir este sentimiento. & aún más raro, pensar en que no está aquí.**

_Little Hope. _

_**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER LINK's EN MI PERFIL**  
_


	14. Adelanto de Mi Libro

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	16. Chapter 16

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
